


Paint Me Blue

by aflyingcoffeebean



Series: The Best We Got [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jean was just never sold to the Moriyamas, Jean's family - Freeform, M/M, Original Character(s), Pining, Slow Burn, There's still exy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflyingcoffeebean/pseuds/aflyingcoffeebean
Summary: Time spent with Jeremy seemed to somehow move slower than normal and all too fast at once. It was a contradiction that, when Jean first met the man, left a feeling of apprehension in his mind. How could someone so genuine, someone whose intentions held no hidden ill, exist? The uncertainty should have made Jean steer clear of him, but instead Jeremy’s personality somehow reeled him in, and by the time Jean noticed he was undeniably hooked. It was a mistake he knew, but he wasn't sure it was one he regretted. A little over a month and a half from now Jeremy would be leaving, and Jean just hoped that if there were consequences to be had they waited until Jeremy was far away from Marseille to make themselves known.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little au I've been thinking about for a while. It's mostly fluff because I just needed some.  
> Thanks!

Jeremy sipped at his coffee continuing to idly sketch the patrons of the cafe as the midday heat of Marseille made itself comfortable in the cobblestones that lined the narrow streets.

It was a beautiful day, the sun seeping golden through the windows lit intricate patterns on the blue tiled floor and caught on wisps of dust making the air shimmer as if it too was a living creature.

Days like this were Jeremy's favorite.

While the heat made most people retreat inside, Café d'étoiles --with its small stature and awkward placement at the end of a sleepy street well out of the way of the more tourist populated parts of the city-- was blissfully quiet. The only sounds being the lilting french of the other patrons hushed murmurs, and the occasional laugh of one of the baristas.

Silently Jeremy finished up the sketch he was working on, the charcoal he was using smudging his fingertips a dark grey and the once blank paper now depicting the entrance of the coffee shop. With its high windows and overflowing flower pots it made a pleasant drawing, and as he stared at it Jeremy began debating whether or not it would be worth his while to convert it to an oil painting in his free time.

If he had free time after this, that is.  

The life of a university student, sadly, consisted of very little free time.

Jeremy sighed and flipped to a blank page picking up his pencil, and contemplating what next to draw. The bell on the door rang. A gentle sound of wind chimes that Jeremy resolutely ignored as he continued to stare at the frustratingly white page.

The low hum of voices rose for a moment the foreign syllables cascading over Jeremy's ears in gentle waves. He knew he should have probably brushed up on his french skills before deciding to attend a summer program here, but as it was he didn't, and the southern dialect was different enough from the french he learned back in California that he honestly didn't think it mattered much.

He was here for art. Everything else was secondary.

The voices quieted again and Jeremy let his mind wander visualizing subjects and scenes he could sketch out.

The soft fall of footsteps grew steadily louder, as someone neared his table. Jeremy glanced up as a shadow fell over his sketch book, the lean figure of a man passing in front of his table.

Jeremy swears he didn’t mean to stare, _but oh wow was this guy beautiful_ . The man turned, sitting at the table in front of Jeremy, and giving him a wonderful view of his face. His _very_ pretty face.

Quietly the man reached into his bag, pulled out a laptop and set it in front of him. A small furrow appeared on his brow as he started up the computer, and Jeremy noted his dark hair complemented his sun kissed complexion very well.

Not that Jeremy was staring…

Okay he might have been staring, but it was the natural response when faced with such a person.

Jeremy wanted to draw him.

Coming back to himself Jeremy released his stare had been met with light grey eyes steadily narrowing into a glare. Jeremy quickly averted his eyes and felt his ears heat up at the realization that he was caught gaping at the stranger.

Stealthily Jeremy glanced back up his gaze catching on the downward tug of the stranger’s lip. Glancing back down Jeremy began sketching the man. This continued for a while, with Jeremy sneaking glances before quickly sketching out what he saw. Rinse and repeat.

As the drawing progressed Jeremy found his gaze lingering longer trying to take in in the minute details of the stranger's face. His lashes were some of the longest Jeremy had ever seen, framing his eyes in a way that made the grey an even more striking colour.

Said eyes once again locked with his and before Jeremy could hastily look away, rapid french was being spit at him in a voice that Jeremy was sure could melt butter if it wasn’t seeped in hostility.

“Um...what?” Jeremy responded in english on instinct, and blinked as the frown that seemed permanently affixed to the man's face grew deeper.

“Why are you staring at me?” the man asked, his accent making his velvety voice even richer.

“I...uh…” He trailed off not knowing how to make the fact he was caught drawing this person any less awkward. “...is it okay if I draw you?” Smooth Jeremy.

“What?” the man asked, startled.

“Can I uh… Draw you?”

“Why?”

_Why?_ Jeremy wondered if this guy had ever looked in a mirror in his life.

“Well… Because I would like to?” Jeremy said, glancing down at his half finished drawing and praying the man hadn’t noticed that he’d already started. He chastised himself at not asking the man for permission to do so in the first place.

The stranger gave him a once over, and Jeremy wondered what it was he was looking for, before his eyes drifted back to his computer and he answered with a quiet. “Okay.”

“What,” now it was Jeremy’s turn to be confused.

“You can continue if you wish,” the man said, not glancing up from his computer.

“Alright,” Jeremy responded. _Well it seems he did notice after all_.

Jeremy got back to work silently shading the planes of the man’s face, and trying his hardest to capture the ethereal lighting surrounding him. It was silent between them for a number of minutes, the quiet tapping of keys and the scratching of pencil against paper the only words being spoken between them.

Quickly looking up Jeremy caught the tail end of grey eyes as they looked back down to the laptop, he couldn’t help the smile that was threatening to creep onto his face. Who was staring now?

“Hey, what’s your name?” Jeremy asked, the smile slipping out at the startled look the man wore. _Cute,_ he thought.  

“Why?” he asked.

Jeremy laughed, “Because I would like to know? My name’s Jeremy.” He gave a little wave.

“Jean,” The man said, not waving back.

“Jean,” Jeremy repeated. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Jean nodded, focusing once again on his laptop.

Jeremy gave a small hum as he resumed his shading content in letting a comfortable silence descend upon them once more.

Jeremy was in the middle of trying to get Jean’s eyes _just_ right when the silence was broken.

“Are you a student?” Jean asked.

“Yeah,” Jeremy smiled, “though I’m only here for the summer.”

Jean looked up from his computer, and Jeremy was once again struck momentarily speechless. “Uh… how about you? Do you go to university?” Jeremy wanted to cringe, was that to blunt? Was he being insensitive? It should be fine Jean was the one who brought up the subject initially… right?

“Yes,” He answered after a pause. “I study Classics.”

Jeremy gave a low whistle, “Wow, you speak Latin?”

“Well… As much as one can speak a dead language.”

“Dude that’s so cool,” Jeremy grinned. “How about Ancient Greek?”

Jean nodded, “My studies emphasize on the Roman world and romance languages but yes, I have studied Ancient Greece and its language.”

“Oh really? Know any spanish?” Jeremy asked, slipping easily into his mother tongue.

There was a slight hesitation before Jean responded, “yes, but not very much.”

“Wow, you sure do have a talented tongue Jean.” Jeremy said switching back to english. Glancing back to his sketch book, he froze when he registered what he had said.

Jean sputtered.

Looking up through his lashes Jeremy was greeted with the sight of a beet red Jean quickly ducking his head behind his computer screen.

“I mean….uh…” Jeremy stuttered, then sighed shaking his head and focusing his eyes back on his drawing. Jean remained silent.

Quickly Jeremy finished, adding a few more details, then stood slowly packing his things back into his messenger bag. Jean kept his eyes to his laptop all the while.

“Hey…” Jeremy spoke quietly, “Would you like the drawing?”

Jean looked up at that, and Jeremy took the opportunity to hold out his sketch book for the other to see. “....I don't have any use for it.” His brows creased as he took in the drawing, “I do not look like that.”

Jeremy let a smile tug at his face again, “you do, in fact.”

At Jean’s perturbed look he let out a laugh, “I’m serious.”

Jean rolled his eye’s, “keep it, I’m sure it can benefit you more than it would me.”

Retracting his arm Jeremy slowly slid the book into his bag. “Well Jean, it was a pleasure,” he said stepping away from the table and heading towards the door.

“Good bye, Jeremy,” Jean said quietly the words barely reaching Jeremy’s ears before he stepped out the door.

```````````

It was a lazy Sunday morning when Jeremy next stopped by the Café. The bustle of the city seemed dulled in the lingering heat, making everything seem as if it existed through a veil, and slowing movement to an almost agonizing pace in Jeremy’s mind.

The Cafe on the other hand was a cacophony of sound, its busy interior in stark contrast to how quiet it was a few days ago. People crowded the entryway waiting patiently --or not so patiently in one old man’s case-- for their chance to order, and as Jeremy settled into his place in the queue he gave a quick glance around the small shop. He could see through the back windows that the seating area outside was just as crowded as the seating area inside, and it was with a resigned sort of air that he let his eyes drift over each full table and began contemplating where else he could go. He was fond of the cafe but this was a bit ridiculous, he was only truly here for some warm up sketches before he started on his assignments. He was just considering making his retreat when his eyes landed on dark hair, and a tall figure hunched over a laptop almost hidden in the back corner of the shop.

Jeremy smiled deciding it might be worth staying after all.

The queue was gradually shortening and before Jeremy knew it he was receiving his drink, and heading over to the back of the shop. He stopped in front of the table with the man, and put on the best smile he couldan muster so early in the morning.

“Can I sit here?” he asked.

Jean looked up startled at the sound of his voice, grey eyes widening upon seeing Jeremy. “Ah.. yes,” he responded, shuffling the papers haphazardly spread across the table into a more reasonable pile.

“Thanks!” Jeremy set his drink down and took a seat across from the man.  

Jeremy tried not to grin at Jean’s awkward cough, he really did.

Jean looked as good as he did the last time Jeremy saw him, and Jeremy had to wonder about the man. Carefully he sipped at his dink not sure if the sudden warmth that spread over him was from the hot liquid or being able to see Jean again.

“Are you just going to sit there and stare?” Jean asked not looking up from his papers.

“Ah, sorry... “ Jeremy hadn’t realized he’d been staring...again. “What are you working on?”

Jean pulled the papers closer to him, his cupid bow lips turning down into a frown at the question. “Research,” he answered curtly.

“Is it at least interesting research?” Jeremy leaned a bit closer to the man, finally catching his gaze.

“It is… okay,” Jean said hesitantly.

“Need a distraction?”

Jean looked down at his papers, then to his computer, then up to Jeremy before he slowly shut his laptop. “Anything specific you had in mind?”

Jeremy grinned.

“Want to go on a walk? I still haven’t seen all the sights around here,” he asked, standing.

Jean arched an eyebrow, “you want me to be your tour guide?”

“No,” Jeremy shook his head, “but I’d appreciate your company while I get completely lost. If you want to, that is. If not that’s perfectly fine.”

Jean stood as well, putting his laptop and papers into a backpack and zipping it up before he responded. “I was going to leave soon anyways.”

“So you’ll come with me?"

Jean looked to Jeremy and shrugged.  “It would be more trouble than it’s worth if you got lost in Marseille.”  

 

They ended up at the old port, walking side by side as the water slowly lapped against the bows of fishing boats that bobbed gently up and down in the wake. The street they walked along while not crowded was certainly lively, and Jeremy couldn't help pulling out his phone to take pictures of the sights.

“You look like a tourist,” Jean muttered.

“Hey,” Jeremy said mock offended as he smiled brightly. “At least I don’t look like the brooding local being dragged around by the tourist.”

Jean huffed, the corner of his mouth twitching. Jeremy decided that his goal for today was to get Jean to smile He was sure it would sit well on his already beautiful face.  

_Damn I need to_ Calm Down, Jeremy thought.

He looked over to Jean only to find him looking back. Jeremy could feel the blush slowly spreading across his face and prayed his dark skin hid it from the taller man. “Selfie?” he asked holding up his phone.

“Why?” Jean asked.

“Memories?” Jeremy returned.

Jean sighed, but consented with a nod. Closing the space Jeremy flipped to his front camera raising his arm to get them both in the shot. Which… was harder than it should have been. Jeremy raised up onto his toes trying to get a better angle. “Do you think you can crouch a bit?” he said.

Jean sighed again, holding his hand out he said, “let me,” in quite a put upon voice.

Smiling Jeremy deposited his phone into Jean’s waiting hand. “Just tap the screen.”

Jean positioned his arm, quickly took a few pictures and briskly handed the phone back to Jeremy, “Will that do?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Jeremy said scrolling through the pictures. The angle was nice showing off the blue waters of the Mediterranean behind them and the bright sunlight highlighting their faces. Jeremy has a flushed look to his face his happy smile almost as bright as the sun, and Jean while more reserved looked content. The corners of his eyes crinkled and the corners of his lips turned up in what Jeremy would swear on his grave counted as a smile. A tiny one, but one all the same.

They looked good together.

He wondered if he should post this on Instagram. He’d remember to ask Jean about it later.

Looking up at Jean he smiled. “Thanks for humoring me.”

They were _very_ close, he realized.

Jean just looked at him.

With an awkward cough Jeremy stepped back.

“We shouldn’t stand in the middle of the walkway,” Jean said.

“Right.” Turning Jeremy continued the way they were going, Jean not a step behind.

They walked in silence for a while, Jeremy stopping here and there to take pictures of anything and everything that caught his attention for long enough to quickly tap his phone screen and snap a photo. The red tiled roofs glowed under the sun giving off a warm inviting air that Jeremy yearned to capture in painting.

He had only been here two weeks but Jeremy was slowly falling in love with the bustling sea side city.

Looking to Jean he asked, “have you lived here your whole life or…?”

Jean turned from where he’d been staring down a side street, and leveled his gaze on Jeremy. “No, my family’s originally from a small village to the west of here.”

“Oh really?” he asked, sidestepping a couple walking in the opposite direction.

“Yes, we moved here when I was eleven,” Jean hummed.

“Are you going to school in town?”

“Yes, I decided it was best I stayed close to home,” Jean replied hesitantly.

“Well I’m sure glad you did.” Jeremy smiled warmly.

Jean quickly looked away, ran a hand through his hair, and rubbed at the back of his neck. If Jeremy was any judge he’d say Jean was embarrassed.

“Why did you decide to come to Marseille?” Jean asked.

Jeremy sighed, “Many reasons, but mostly because I felt like this would be the only time I’d get to come here, and I couldn't miss out on being able to create art in such a place.”

“Paris is better known for its art scene,” Jean stated simply.

“I know,” Jeremy replied, “but I came here, and I don't regret it.”

Jean gave him a contemplative look and Jeremy smiled as he added, “Besides, the broody locals aren't so bad either.”

Jean rolled his eyes.

They continued walking, Jean turning then leading them down a narrow street away from the port and towards the more central part of the city. It was cooler here, the walls of the buildings blocking out most of the sun's rays and leaving the walkway in welcomed shade. Jean was quiet in front of him, his back straight and head held high as he walked along not giving a second glance to the people that occasionally passed by. Jeremy sped up so as to walk next to Jean. Looking up he studied his face noticing the slight frown he wore, and wondered what he was thinking.

“Where are we going?” he asked instead. Jean looked down at him and his frown grew slightly before he looked away.

“There is an outdoor market today, I thought we might visit it if you like.” Jean turned down another street this one even narrower than the last.

“An outdoor market? I’d love to go.” He caught Jean’s gaze and smiled. Jean’s face relaxed a fraction and he gave a short hum in reply.

“Then follow me.”

 

The sun was high in the sky and a cool sea breeze wafted through the crowded stalls of the market as Jean and Jeremy meandered this way and that looking at merchandise.

It was beautiful, the atmosphere of the place both busy and calming at once.  Jeremy felt no need to rush as he examined stall after stall, Jean following along and silently huffing whenever Jeremy would see something particularly captivating and exclaim in excitement.

Currently Jeremy was stationed at a stall selling handmade soaps, admiring the  bright colours and interesting shapes they came in. The air was filled with a multitude of scents, lilac coming from the flower stall down the row, the sharp scents of lemon and rosemary coming from the soaps, and a delicious smell of some freshly cooked spicy food that wafted in the air from somewhere off in the distance.

Carefully Jeremy picked up the glittery pink soap bar in front of him. It was molded like a dolphin and with a shit eating grin Jeremy held it up to Jean. “What do you think Jean? It’s cute huh?” He tilted his head his smile only growing bigger at Jean’s bewildered expression.

“It’s soap,” he said.

“Yeah, but it’s cute soap.”

“Okay…” Jean didn’t look convinced.

Reaching over he took it out of Jeremy’s hand their fingers brushing, and Jeremy’s heart skipped a beat at the contact. _Stop,_ he told it. _Lol no,_ it said back.

Jean brought it up to eye level and examined it more carefully. “It’s not even good soap.”

Jeremy couldn't control the laugh that escaped.

“What?” Jean asked.

 Jeremy just shook his head and held out his hand for Jean to deposit the little soap piece in. He set it back in its place on the counter then turned to Jean.

“Want to sit for a bit?” he asked, gesturing to the stone fountain in the center of the square. Jean nodded and led them through the crowds to the fountain finding a free space under what little shade the structure had to offer. Jeremy set beside him their legs lightly brushing together. When neither of them moved, seemingly fine with the close proximity Jeremy relaxed and took out his sketch book. Opening to a blank page he started drawing his surroundings quickly capturing the market and its lively atmosphere and translating it to graphite and paper.

“You are a very talented artist,” Jean said. Jeremy looked up to see him glancing at the page from Jeremy’s side, when their eyes caught he hastily looked away and Jeremy felt a small smile play on his face.

“Thank you,” he replied, subtly angling his sketchbook to give Jean a better look at what he was drawing. Nudging his arm against Jean’s he said, “You can watch me if you want.”

Jean looked back over and shifted his body towards Jeremy to better see what he was sketching. Jeremy hummed, content with the company he had. As he continued drawing he let the sun seep into his body relaxing even more, and had the sudden realization that this might be the most fun he’s had since moving to Marseille.

Looking over to Jean he decided to throw caution to the wind and voice this observation. “Jean?” he asked.

“Hmm?”

“I just wanted to thank you, this has been a very enjoyable day. I could have gone the whole summer and not seen this much of the city. I just…. You didn’t have to come with me so thank you.” Jeremy snuck a glance in Jean’s direction and Jeremy found that while he couldn’t read the look on his face the small blush that painted his cheeks spoke volumes.

“I…” Jean coughed, “I’m glad you like the city.”

“It has been quite pleasant company as well,” Jeremy added, smiling as Jean’s face grew redder. “Do you think we could see each other again?” he asked.

“I would not be opposed,” Jean said ducking his head and staring at the cobblestones underfoot.

“Great!” Jeremy exclaimed knowing he couldn’t keep the excitement from his voice even if he tried. “Here.” He reached into his pocket and opened up his cellphone handing it to Jean once it was on the appropriate screen.

Jean held it like it was a foreign object his eyes wide as he looked at Jeremy.

“Can I get your number?” Jeremy asked, a small smile on his face. This boy was going to be the death of him.  

“Oh, right…” Jean mumbled, hunching over as he typed his information into Jeremy’s phone. Once he was done he handed it back, and Jeremy looked down at the screen before saving the information. _Jean Moreau_ , he smiled before quickly shooting off a text to the newly acquired number. 

Jean flinched at the vibration of his phone in his pocket.

“Sorry,” Jeremy said, “That's just me.”

Taking out his phone Jean looked to the screen, “Why are there so many smiley faces?” He asked.

“Felt like it.” Jeremy shrugged.

Quickly Jean typed at his phone then paused looking to Jeremy, “What is your last name?”

“Knox.”

“Jeremy Knox,” Jean muttered to himself typing into his phone before putting it back into his pocket. Leaning back Jean looked to Jeremy, and with a smile Jeremy went back to sketching out their surroundings.  

They left soon after, exchanging goodbyes and going their separate ways.

```````` 

Jeremy sighed sinking lower into his seat as the lecturer droned on about modernity in contemporary art for the third hour straight. It was not that Jeremy didn’t like the topic but three hours of listening to what had to be the most boring British guy in existence would put even the strong willed to sleep, and as this was his last class on a Friday Jeremy would not classify himself as strong willed.

Unlocking his phone Jeremy fiddled with it for a moment before opening his messaging app and staring at his contacts. It was most likely too early in California to message Laila and Alvarez, and if Jeremy was being honest with himself he wasn’t all that close with any of his classmates currently, but maybe…

In a moment of true impulse Jeremy clicked on Jean’s name and typed out a quick message.

 

**Jeremy** :

Hey jean its jeremy! I was wondering are you doing anything later this evening :D _15:07_

 

Setting his phone down Jeremy looked back to the lecturer trying and failing to focus again on his words. Just as Jeremy was on the verge of sleep again his phone buzzed alerting him to a new message. Smiling he grabbed it, reading Jean’s reply.

 

**Jean Moreau** :

Hello Jeremy, no I’m not doing anything this evening. Why? _15:18_

**Jeremy** :

Awesome! Wanna hang out with me?:))) _15:19_  

**Jean Moreau** :

What did you have in mind? _15:19_

**Jeremy** :

Gallery hopping?  Apparently there’s an art walk going on tonight _15:20_

**Jean Moreau** :

Do you even know where the galleries are located? _15:22_

**Jeremy** :

Of course i do im an art student _15:23_

**Jeremy** :

I also have google… _15:23_

**Jean Moreau** :

Fine _15:26_

**Jeremy** :

Fine? _15:26_

**Jean Moreau** :

I’ll come with you tonight _15:29_

**Jeremy** :

Yes!!!! What time should we meet up? Would around seven work? _15:30_

**Jean Moreau** :

It does.

**Jeremy** :

Great where should we meet :D _15:31_

**Jean Moreau** :

If you want we could meet at your apartment. _15:33_

**Jeremy** :

You sure? Thats not out of your way? _15:35_

**Jean Moreau** :

Yes, it’s fine _15:35_

**Jeremy** :

Okay! I’ll send you my address :p _15:36_

**Jeremy** :

[Attachment via google maps] _15:39_

**Jeremy** :

See you tonight jean! _15:40_

 

The rest of the class passed quickly after that, and by four o'clock Jeremy way free of the stuffy lecture hall, and stepping into the warm afternoon sun. With his messenger bag slung over his shoulder he quickly made his way to the nearest tram stop, and soon was back at his apartment unloading his art supplies and pondering what he should do for the remaining two hours. His studio apartment was what he classified as cluttered but what anybody else would consider messy. Canvases were scattered everywhere taking up what little floor space wasn’t being used by his bed, desk and easel. The kitchen took up the remainder of the room, the bathroom and closet occupying as little space as they possibly could. It was cramped to say the least, but overall its worn floors and big windows that let in the summer sun gave it a charisma that Jeremy couldn’t help but love.

Sitting at his desk Jeremy pulled out his water colours deciding he might as well start on some of his homework while waiting for seven to come around. An hour passed by and he was well into the painting when he decided to stop for the evening, and get ready for his outing. After taking a quick shower and styling his hair he found himself in front of his closet, the clock reading half past six, and with no idea what to wear. Galleries usually meant cocktail attire, but should he wear a suit? Did he bring a suit? What if he dressed so badly Jean didn’t want to be seen with him? What if….

With rushed movements he reached for his phone, opening his messaging app to see if anyone was online. With a sigh of relief he clicked on the only contact that seemed to be available at the moment and typed out a quick message.

 

**Jeremy** :

Hey, could i call you real quick? _18:45_  

**Alvarez** :

Well that’s not ominous at all, go for it. _18:46_

**Jeremy** :

[Video Call _18:46_ ]

 

“Hey Jerbear, what’s up?” Alvarez asked, her face appearing on the screen of his phone, the morning sun bright behind her casting dark shadows across her brow.

“I need your help,” Jeremy said glancing sheepishly off to the side with a shrug.

“Dude, are you in trouble?” Her face was serious when she asked the question, a frown gracing her lips and worry in her eyes.

“No! No… it’s nothing serious it’s just…” She raised her eyebrow and he continued, “I’m going out tonight and I don't know what to wear…..”

Alvarez stopped walking, “Wow, Jeremy do you have a date?!”

“What? No. I’m just visiting a few galleries with a friend,” Jeremy insisted.

“Ah…” Alvarez looked skeptical, “do you wish it was a date?”

“Damnit Sara…” Jeremy sighed.

“So that’s a yes.” Jeremy groaned. Did he wish it was a date? Alvarez laughed at his expense. “Alright, show me to your closet tiger.” Jeremy flipped his camera around giving her a view of his options and waited patiently for her verdict. She hummed in contemplation before asking, “do you have a suit jacket?”

“Uh… yeah.” Jeremy reached into his closet and fished out the black jacket, and held it up to the camera. At Sara’s sound of approval he placed it gently on the bed before turning back to the closet.

“Okay, now grab that striped t-shirt, and your nicest pair of jeans.” Doing so Jeremy flipped the camera back around in time to catch a smirk gracing Alvarez’s face.

“You sure this will be okay?” he asked.

“You doubt my fashion sense?” At the look on Jeremy’s face she laughed. “Yeah you’ll look great don’t worry your pretty head about it.” Looking over shoulder she grimaced. “I gotta get to practice.”

Jeremy smiled. “Talk to you later?”

“You better Jeremy, I want to hear all the details about this date you’re going on!” Before Jeremy could protest she hung up, the video freezing on her grinning face before going black. With a sigh Jeremy put his phone down and got dressed. As he looked in the bathroom mirror and studied his outfit he had to admit, if only to himself, that Alvarez had good taste.

As he stepped out of the bathroom there was a knock on his door and in three strides he was opening it to reveal Jean standing there in a suit vest and a button up, looking way too good for the continued health of Jeremy’s heart.

“Hey,” Jeremy said standing in the doorway and most likely looking like an idiot. He couldn't help it though, that shade of blue complemented Jean’s eyes much too well.

“Hello,” Jean said as he gave Jeremy a once over then a small nod as if in approval. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah.” Jeremy reached over to grab his wallet and phone before stepping out into the hallway to join Jean. Turning he locked the door, then followed Jean as he started walking towards the stairs.

“Did you have classes today Jean?” Jeremy asked as they reached the narrow stairwell and began their descent to the ground floor.

“Yes, but they ended before noon,” Jean said as he held open the door out of the stairwell. Jeremy slipped through, his shoulder lightly brushing against Jeans as he went past.

“Oh really? Damn that’s nice.” Jeremy and Jean stepped out onto the street, and turned left heading down the walkway. “So where are we going?”

“I thought you said you knew where this event was held tonight,” Jean said, walking along beside Jeremy and giving him a non to impressed look.

“I do!” Jean raised an eyebrow skeptically, “Okay I sort of do….”

Jean sighed before turning down another road and heading towards the nearest bus stop. “You at least knew it was at the port right?” he asked Jeremy, giving him the benefit of the doubt.

“Yes?”

Jean sighed again as he entered the bus, Jeremy following close behind.

 

They made it to the port within the hour. Jean led them to the nearest gallery in companionable silence as the cool night breeze played with Jeremy’s hair.

The first gallery they visited was located within a modern building with sharp corners and steal edges greatly contrasting with the old grace the buildings around it held. The inside was crowded with visitors casually viewing the art. Hors devours were served freely along with drinks at a bar tastefully placed near the back corner of the main rooms. The gallery was open and spacious with its white walls contrasting nicely with the dark wood of the floor, and upon entering Jeremy was immediately swept up in it, all his attention zoning in on the art.

It was a diverse group of styles and mediums, but as Jeremy stepped farther into the main room of the gallery he realized they all had a clear theme to them. In some it was more obvious than others. Some of the abstract art confused Jeremy in its meaning but he appreciated the effort that went into its construction nonetheless. A six foot tall painting across the room caught his attention. Making his way over to it he turned to Jean to ask him if he knew where the place depicted was located, and finally noticed that the man was no longer by his side.

Scanning the room he attempted to see over the heads of the people surrounding him and looked for where the tall man went. While the gallery was big it was also a simple floor plan, there weren’t many places Jean could have disappeared to.  Finally he spotted him near the gallery’s bar talking to a middle aged man in a dark grey suit. He was a few inches shorter than Jean with close cropped dark hair and broad shoulders set in a stiff line. From what Jeremy could see his tanned face wore a stern expression as he talked to Jean. Jean, in turn, nodded along to whatever the man was saying, his eyes flitting about the gallery. Catching Jean’s gaze Jeremy gave a small wave from across the room Jean’s lips quirked in acknowledgment before he turned back to the man in front of him.            

Now that he knew Jean hadn't gotten lost Jeremy turned back to the painting and studied its brush strokes as he waited for Jean to find him. It was interesting how the painter captured the intricate light patterns of the stained glass window, and made Jeremy wonder what their technique  for shading consisted of.

He was examining the texture within the stones that made up the wall when a light touch on his shoulder startled him out of his head space. Turning he found Jean standing beside him holding two flutes of champagne and wearing an indecipherable look as he gazed at Jeremy. Silently he held out one of the glasses.

“Thanks,” Jeremy said softly, a smile playing on his lips as he took the glass from Jeans hand.  He ignored the jolt of warmth he felt as their fingers brushed together, and took a sip from the flute.

“I apologize for disappearing without telling you,” Jean stepped closer to Jeremy his gaze turning to the beautiful painting on the wall in front of them.

“There's no need, I'm just glad to see you didn't get captured by bandits.” Jeremy laughed, nudging Jean gently with his shoulder.

“It might have been better if I had,” Jean muttered, taking a drink from his own glass.

“Who was that?” Jeremy asked, and then instantly regretted it as Jeans shoulders tensed at his words.

“Y-you don't have to answer that,” Jeremy stated bringing his hands up in an appeasing gesture not wanting to make Jean uncomfortable.

Jean shook his head his shoulders relaxing slightly. “No it's fine,” he sighed, “He’s just a… a family acquaintance.”

“He seemed rather grouchy,” Jeremy said trying to lighten the mood.

Jean smiled a bit.

Jeremy turned back to the painting. “Is this somewhere in town?” he asked.

Jean studied the piece taking in the stained glass windows of the cathedral, and the pews that led up to the alter. A furrow creased his brow before he finally said, “It looks like Notre Dame de la Grande.”

“Oh really?” Jeremy hummed, “maybe I should visit sometime.”

Jean turned to him, “you've not been there yet?” he asked, his voice full of bewilderment.

“No?” Jeremy questioned, “should I have?”

“It’s the big church on the hill,” was Jean’s only answer.

“Oh! _That_ one.”

Jean rolled his eyes.”We can go sometime if you want.”

Jeremy smiled softly. “I'd like that.”

Slowly they made their way around the gallery, Jeremy pointing out the pieces he liked. He couldn’t help getting excited about the art around him, the pieces both inspiring and creative, and Jeremy was worried he started talking too much but Jean seemed content to listen. He even shared his own opinions on the pieces when asked, and in turn questioned Jeremy. By the time they had made it through the entirety of the gallery Jeremy had gone through two flutes of champagne and was feeling a pleasant buzz.

Jointly they decided to head to the next gallery; it was quite a bit smaller than the first, located in an old building a few blocks away and was currently showing an exhibition predominantly featuring forms of sculpture. Jeremy couldn’t help the excited squee he let out upon entering the room, he really couldn't. While he might not be a sculptor himself it always amazed him how people could work with three dimensions so well.

Jeremy pulled Jean along as they walked the building, taking advantage of the free drinks and good spirits. He was greatly enjoying himself and the company of not only Jean but the other patrons prowling the gallery. It was a warm dizzying atmosphere, and while the galley was small Jeremy and Jean found themselves lingering within the building nonetheless.

As he soaked in the warmth of the room at Jean’s side --laughing along to what little French he could understand-- it occurred to him that he could get used to this feeling. To this place. Looking to Jean he smiled as he took in the other man’s profile. He wore a look of concentration as an older lady regaled him with --if Jeremy understood right-- the story of the death of her _fourth_ husband. As she went on the look on Jean’s face shifted from one of concentration to something that looked a little more like constipation, and Jeremy tried valiantly to stifle his giggles at the sight.

It was as he noticed the blood start to slowly drain from Jean’s complexion that Jeremy decided to step in, and prevent Jean from becoming the lady's sixth husband. Quickly he downed the rest of his drink, then lightly slumped against Jean to get his attention. Glancing to Jeremy Jean gave him a look that could only be described as an absolute plea for help. Smiling Jeremy straightened up and lightly tugged on Jeans hair before grinning. “Hey, let’s go look at the art some more babe!” he urged, taking Jeans hand in his and squeezing lightly.

At Jean’s look of confusion Jeremy winked.

“Right… the art,” Jean responded before he made his excuses, and quickly strode after Jeremy’s retreating form.

Looking over his shoulder Jeremy laughed at him, “Come on slowpoke,” he sang.

Jean smiled as he caught up to the brown eyed man. “Thank you,” he whispered, sneaking a glance back at the widow and then quickly looking away with a shudder as their eyes met.

Jeremy nudged him with his shoulder, “what do you think of that piece?”

Jean looked to where he pointed and frowned, “The monkey?”

Jeremy tilted his head, “Is it a monkey?”

Jean shrugged a contemplative look gracing his face, “What else could it be?”

“A commentary on human nature?” Jeremy snorted at the look Jean leveled at him. “I’m serious!”

“You’re drunk,” Jean sighed.

“Am not.”

Jean rolled his eyes, and Jeremy couldn’t help laughing again.

 

By the time the stumbled out into the cool night air it was well past ten and Jeremy was leaning heavily against Jean after one too many glasses of champagne. 

“You’re such a light weight,” Jean muttered, gently guiding Jeremy down the street to the nearest tram stop.

Jeremy giggled, “ _You’re_ a light weight Jean Valjean.”

“Am not.” Jean smirked.

Jeremy laughed harder, “So where to next? The night is young! The art is vast!” He flailed his hands around trying to gesture at everything in sight.

Jean shook his head, a huff of breath passing his lips, “You’re going home.”

“Ah, party pooper,”Jeremy whined, then promptly tripped on a curb.

Jean caught him before he hit the ground but it was a near thing. Looking up into Jean’s face Jeremy smiled, “My hero.”

“Come on.” Jean smoothly pulled Jeremy up, and steadied him.

“Hey handsome,” Jeremy sighed leaning against Jean. Jean blinked, but didn’t say anything as they made it to the tram stop and onto the train.

The ride to Jeremy’s apartment was uneventful, and Jeremy found himself dozing lightly against Jean’s shoulder as the city lights passed by the window.

Gently Jean woke him at their stop, and helped Jeremy up to his apartment. Depositing him in his bed Jean made his way to the kitchen. Jeremy muttered incoherently into the pillow as Jean rummaged through his cabinets finding a bottle of aspirin, and filling a glass with water before setting them on the bedside table being careful not to trip over the clutter scattered about the ground.

“Jeremy?” Jean asked kneeling by the bed, when Jeremy looked up from his pillow Jean continued, “will you be okay?”

Jeremy nodded slowly, “I had fun.”

“I did as well,” Jean quietly muttered pulling Jeremy’s comforter over his shoulders, and tucking Jeremy in lightly.

“Are you going?” Jeremy inquired sleepily.

“Yes,” Jean stood and made his way carefully to the door before turning around to give Jeremy one last look. “Good night Jeremy.”

“Night,” Jeremy mumbled, snuggling deeper under his blankets.

Silently Jean turned off the light, locked the door, then made his way back home. 

`````````

Jean sat alone at one of the school’s many cantinas studying his lecture notes when a body dropped into the seat next to him. Cautiously looking up he was met with the warm brown eyes of one Jeremy Knox, and had to look away before he got lost in them.

“You know,” Jeremy started, a teasing smile gracing his features. “I was starting to believe you weren't actually a student here. I never see you around.”

“It's a big campus,” Jean shrugged, flipping the page of his notes.

Jeremy reached for his bag and pulled out his sketch book along with a dark stick Jean assumed was something along the lines of charcoal. Opening the book Jeremy leaned back in his chair and eyed the room around them. “So… Come here often?” Jeremy asked, his voice smooth and low.

Jean rolled his eyes.

“Only in an attempt to avoid certain Americans,” he countered.

Jeremy laughed.

“You’ll have to tell me who those are, I haven’t seen any other Americans but Brittany since I got here.” He finally stopped scanning the crowd, settling on a section of the room, and started sketching out the architecture.

Jean scoffed then leaned forward a bit, catching a brief smile pass across Jeremy’s face as his hands gracefully began to depict what his eyes took in.

Turning back to his note book Jean tried to concentrate, the chatter floating in the air around them turning to white noise in his ears as he pursued his studies. Jeremy was quiet beside him, their shared silence easy demanding nothing from either.   

Time spent with Jeremy seemed to somehow move slower than normal and all too fast at once. It was a contradiction that, when Jean first met the man, left a feeling of apprehension in his mind. How could someone so genuine, someone whose intentions held no hidden ill, exist? The uncertainty should have made Jean steer clear of him, but instead Jeremy’s personality somehow reeled him in, and by the time Jean noticed he was undeniably hooked. It was a mistake he knew, but he wasn't sure it was one he regretted. A little over a month and a half from now Jeremy would be leaving, and Jean just hoped that if there were consequences to be had they waited until Jeremy was far away from Marseille to make themselves known.

Jean was becoming to attached, he knew that but… but….

“Jean?” Jeremy questioned, and Jean looked up to him realizing he had missed whatever Jeremy had said to him before. “Are you okay?”

Jean nodded not liking the look of concern on the other man’s face, “Yes, what were you saying?”

“Ah…” Jeremy tapped his finger on the table a few times before continuing. “I heard there was going to be an exy game this Friday, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me and a few friends?”   

Jean stilled. “You like exy?”

Jeremy nodded. “I used to play for my university's team actually….”

“Used to?”

“Uh, yeah…” Jeremy shrugged, “I blew my knee out sophomore year so... “

Jean held Jeremy’s gaze before looking away and saying to his notebook, “fine.”

“Fine?” Jeremy repeated.

“I’ll go to the exy game with you.” This was a terrible idea.

“Yes!” Jeremy was practically vibrating in his seat and Jean tried to suppress the exasperated smile gracing his face, it might be worth the memories exy stirred up if Jean got to see that smile again. “This will be great, what time do you want to meet? Also do you know where the stadium is?”

“You don’t know where the stadium is?” Jean sighed.

“Eheh... no?” Jeremy smiled sheepishly at him, and Jean had to hold back yet another sigh. He was hopeless.

“When do your classes end on Friday?” Jean turned to Jeremy fully and waited for his reply.

“Four.”

Jean nodded. “If you want to we could meet outside by the main fountain after your class.”

“I’d like that,” Jeremy said. “The game starts at six.”

“Then we could find something to do until then,” Jean offered.

“Great,” Jeremy beamed at him, and Jean had to quell the sudden fondness threatening to rise up in his throat.

 

The rest of the week passed quickly. Jean stayed busy with not only school but work as well and by the time Friday came about he was contemplating if it was actually worth the effort to sit through an exy game. The day hadn't been going well for a number of reasons,yet he found himself waiting by the the fountain outside the art building five minutes till four nonetheless. 

It wasn’t long until he spotted Jeremy exiting the building. Quickly scanning the quad his eyes caught Jean’s and soon enough he was jogging over in all his sun kissed glory. Jean squashed the urge to stare and looked away.

“Hey.” Jeremy stopped in front of him. Bright eyes a warm chocolate in the sunlight and ombre hair windswept on his head.

Jean couldn't _breathe_.

“Jean?” the shorter man questioned.

Jean blinked.

“Hello Jeremy,” he nodded, and Jeremy smiled.

“How has your week been?” Jeremy asked, falling into step beside Jean.

Quickly Jean began walking, Jeremy following not a step behind. “It was fine,” he answered. Jeremy gave him a curious look, and Jean hesitated, not sure what to say. “I spent some time with my family,” He quietly elaborated. While it was not completely true it wasn't quite false either. He had been with his family some this week, the details Jeremy could assume for himself.

“Really?”

Jean nodded.

“I remember you saying you're from here, I guess it didn't really occur to me your family still lived here as well,” Jeremy laughed. Sheepishly rubbing at his neck he asked, “do you live with them?”

“No.” Jean clenched his fist. His tone a bit too harsh to pass off as inconsequential.

Silence descended upon them as Jeremy studied his face. Jean tried not to fidget under his gaze. Quietly Jean asked, “ have you eaten?”

Jeremy frowned before turning away.

“No,” he answered, readjusting his bag. “Do you have somewhere in mind?”

“Have you tried pastis yet?” Jean asked before crossing the street

“Jean…. Are you trying to get me drunk again?” Jeremy accused.

“ _I_ didn't get you drunk the first time,” Jean sniped with disdain.

“It’s not even five yet,” Jeremy stated.

Jean shrugged.

“Alright, lead the way Moreau,” Jeremy sighed after a lingering look.

With the taste of unease in his mouth Jean made his way down the street.

 

Sitting across the table from a weary Jean Jeremy fiddled with his drink observing the man in front of him. Something was obviously wrong; while Jean was a reserved man in general today he seemed more like a bird ready to fly away at any moment.

Downing his fourth cup of pastis Jean stood and walked over to the bar. Lightly Jeremy sipped at his third glass grimacing at the taste as he watched Jean order another round of the licorice flavored drink.     

Jeremy wondered if there was anything he could do for Jean. If Jean even wanted his help.

The dull thunk of glass on wood made Jeremy look up, those stormy eyes looking back at him and Jeremy suppressed the urge to let his frown deepen.

He didn't know what was wrong, and it wasn't his place to get Jean to tell him. But he swore he would get that look of distress off Jean's face.

Putting on a smile Jeremy drained the rest of his drink before pushing it off to the side and grabbing another.

Jean did not need to drink four more glasses of this shit.

Jean gazed at him a moment before sitting in the booth next to him instead of across from him as before. Jeremy raised an eyebrow in question but didn't say anything as Jean took another drink.

“Do you like it?” Jean asked taking a sip.

Jeremy couldn't hide the look of disgust that passed over his face.

Jean let out an empty laugh then asked, “why are you drinking it then?”

“Do _you_ like it?” Jeremy responded.

Jean paused, as if it had never occurred to him to ponder that. Jeremy felt something in his gut clench. “It’s alright,” Jean replied.

“Why drink so much if it’s only alright?”

Jean looked down, the tip of his finger tracing something into the table before he shrugged. “I’m French?”

Jeremy let out a real laugh at that, “No way,” he gasped. “I had no idea!”

The corner of Jean’s lips twitched, and Jeremy’s smile widened.

Jean relaxed slightly, his knee lightly brushing against Jeremy's. Jeremy nudged him with his foot and Jean looked up meeting Jeremy's steady gaze.

“Hey,” Jeremy whispered, leaning towards Jean as if sharing a secret.

“ _Bonjour_.” Jean followed along lowering his voice as well.

“Wanna know something?” Jeremy asked. 

“ _Oui.”_

_“_ If you were a vegetable you'd be a cute-cumber,” Jeremy grinned. He might have been drunk.

“ _That was absolutely terrible,”_ Jean muttered rolling his eyes and taking another drink.

Switching to French as well Jeremy replied. “ _Don't lie, you loved it.”_

Jean snorted, “ _your accent is terrible.”_

“ _You know I don't speak French that well,”_ Jeremy replied regarding  the other man.

Jean met his gaze. “ _Then I’ll just have to teach you.”_

_God yes,_ Jeremy thought then looked away blushing. Quickly he took a gulp of his drink worried that otherwise he’d say something along the lines of where his thoughts had veered off into the gutter.

Coughing awkwardly he changed the subject. “Are you excited for the game?”

Jean froze.

His relaxed posture was there one instant was gone the next. A tension settled in his shoulders and minutely he moved away from Jeremy's touch.

_Shit,_ Jeremy thought sliding back on the bench to give Jean his space. There it was again the distressed look making it seem as if Jean was caught between running and curling up in a ball to die.

His hands had clenched into fists but Jeremy noticed the tremble they held all the while. _It's the exy game,_ he realized.

He was so _stupid_ for not seeing it before. He didn't know exactly why, but for some reason it was the exy game causing Jean this distress.

“Jean,” he said quietly. Jean stared resolutely at the table. “You don't want to go to the game.” It wasn't a question.

Jean looked up at him.

Jeremy nodded. “I’ll tell Brittany we won't be going.”

“No,” Jean snapped. “You wanted to go I can just-”

Jeremy shook his head. Holding up his hand Jeremy quickly typed out a message then hit send. “There,” he said, satisfied.

“But-” Jean started.

“Jean,” Jeremy gently interrupted, “it’s just one game. There will be others if I want to go.”

Jean frowned, but unclenched his hands so Jeremy counted it as a win.

It was quiet for a time both of them finishing off their last drinks when Jeremy spoke. “Do you like Star Wars?”

Jean looked to him. “Why?”

Jeremy shrugged. “Well I was just thinking, that even if we weren't going to the game that maybe you'd still want to hang out, and I have the movies. So…"

“Are you asking if I want to marathon Star Wars with you?” Jean tilted his head.

“Yes?”

“I've never seen Star Wars,” Jean stated.

Jeremy gasped in horror, “oh my god then we have to!”

Tossing back the rest of his drink Jean stood. “Alright.”

Jeremy hopped up, a bright smile on his face. “This is gonna be so good!”

 

Five hours later found Jeremy and Jean curled together under a pile of blankets in Jeremy's apartment. Revenge of the Sith played on the tiny laptop screen in front of them and a look of confusion adorned Jean's face. A half empty bottle of wine sat between them; that mixed with the pastis from early had left them both quite intoxicated.

“What the fuck is going on,” Jean slurred, his arm slung around Jeremy and his thoughts fuzzy as he watched two men beat the shit out of each other with glowing swords.

“Shh,” Jeremy hushed from his spot leaning against Jean.

Jean huffed turning his gaze back to the screen and trying to not let the press of Jeremy’s weight against his side distract him from the movie again.

“Jeremy?” he looked down some thirty minutes later to find the other man snoring lightly against his shoulder and sighed in defeat before his attention slipped back to the screen and the movie playing out on it.

If he pulled the sleeping man a little closer to him, well Jean didn't have to admit it in the morning.

 

Jeremy woke to a splitting headache made worse by the steady stream of sunlight spilling through his curtain-less windows. Groaning he snuggled deeper into the blankets, his face pressing into something hard that was most certainly not his pillow, arms wrapped around him pulling him tighter against the… yes, that was in fact a body Jeremy was currently using as a pillow. Slowly he looked up from where his head rested on a rather bony shoulder. Jean’s sleeping face came into view and Jeremy sighed. He must have fallen asleep last night. The thought occurred to him that he should probably move, but he was pleasantly warm and the prospect of dreams along with the flutter of Jean's heart under his ear gently lulled him back to sleep once again.

A shifting of weight on the bed beside him, and the flood of sunlight against his eyelids is what finally woke Jeremy up for good. A grunt, and the low hiss of breath escaping from clenched teeth came from above him and with a light groan Jeremy cracked open his eyes to look up into the face of Jean. His hair was a rumpled mess, the ends curling in every direction and light purple bags decorating the underside of his eyes. He definitely looked hungover, Jeremy decided, but he suspected he didn't look any better.

Slowly he moved his arm out from where it was trapped between Jean's body and the bed, and tried in vain to pull the covers back over his eyes.

“Jean whyyy,” he whined as the blankets stayed tangled around their legs. Huffing he rolled onto his back in order to make sure Jean saw his look of disapproval.

Squinting up at him Jeremy was greeted with the site of Jean looking all to smug as he gazed down at Jeremy.

“You _are_ a lightweight,” Jean smirked.

Jeremy flung his pillow at him.

It missed, thudding hard against the wall before it fell to the floor.

Jean stared at it before stating, “I’m not three feet away from you….”

“Ugh.”

“....How did you play exy with that bad of an aim?”

“Turn the sunlight off and I’ll make you eat those words.” Jeremy flung his arm over his eyes trying to lessen the pounding in his temples.

With a shake of his head Jean maneuvered over Jeremy and off the bed. It wasn't long before Jeremy heard the sound of cabinets being opened, and the light sound of his faucet turning on. A moment later footsteps made their way back to the bed and something cold pressed into the side of Jeremy's arm. With slow movements he took the glass of water being offered to him. Once his hand was free Jean popped the lid of a pill bottle taking one of its contents, quickly swallowing it then handing the bottle of to Jeremy once he was done. Jeremy followed suit the cool water soothing his parched throat.

He sat up carefully allowing his stomach to settle after the sudden movement. Jean gazed down at him some colour seeping back into his face. Jeremy stood so they were facing each other and running his hand through his hair Jeremy asked, “do you want to take a shower? There are clean towels in the cabinet.”

Jean nodded. “Thank you, Jeremy,” he said before heading into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Jeremy sighed walking to the kitchen to refill his glass. The thought crossed his mind that he could make some breakfast --lunch?-- so this hangover went away faster but upon inspecting his fridge he discovered it was empty save for butter, a jar of pasta sauce, and a slightly wrinkled apple. With a grimace he shut the door deciding to ask Jean if he'd like to go out later.

Pulling over a piece of scrap paper he started doodling as he waited for Jean to be done.

The door to the bathroom opened some ten minutes later and Jean emerged skin still damp from the shower, and shirt clinging to him in all the right places. His wet hair was slicked back on his head the dark strands were starting to curl slightly as they dried.

Jeremy took a breath before averting his eyes. _Help,_ he screamed silently in the confines of his head.

“I’m going to, uh…” he said aloud before pointing to the bathroom door keeping his eyes steadily trained away from Jean.

“Ah, yes,” Jean said, stepping away from the door to let Jeremy through. Before he could hide in the relative safety of his bathroom, Jeremy hesitated.

“Uh, Jean?” Jeremy looked over to the other man standing in his kitchen in the same wrinkled clothes he’d been in yesterday, and sighed. “You can borrow some of my clothes if you want.”

Jean looked up from where he’d been staring at the counter and quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t think your clothes would fit me.”

Rolling his eyes Jeremy walked over to his closet and dug around for a moment muttering “You’re not _that_ much bigger than me.” Finding what he was looking for he turned to Jean and held out a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. “These will probably fit.” Jeremy offered, placing them on the counter and then scurrying into the bathroom not waiting for Jeans reply.

Jeremy made sure the water was blistering before stepping under a spray hoping it would clear his mind. Waking up next to Jean had been…. Well, it had been nice. Jeremy could admit it.

_This is getting ridiculous._ Jeremy could admit that as well.

He liked Jean, a lot, not only because he was attractive, and he was. But in the past few weeks he had also become a friend, and as Jeremy learned more about him, as he got to see different sides of Jean's personality and as Jean slowly let him in, Jeremy just grew to like him all the more.

And he was screwed.

Letting out a sigh he leaned back against the tiled wall. He didn’t know what to do about this.

He didn’t think he should do anything about this.

He’d be leaving France soon enough. Then Jean would stay, and they’d be six thousand miles away from each other, and….

And Jeremy didn’t even know if Jean felt the same.

It was best to leave it be and let it fade. With that thought in mind Jeremy finished washing, shut off the water, and grabbed a towel to dry off. It was only after he’d towel dried his hair that he realized he hadn’t brought a set of clean clothes with him.

“God damn it,” he muttered. After a moment he just shrugged wrapped his towel around his waist and headed out into his apartment. Quickly he made a beeline for the closet grabbing the first clean clothes he laid eyes on then turning and heading back to the bathroom. A quick glance to Jean found grey eyes darting away from his, and it was with a rising blush that Jeremy closed the bathroom door.

He really needed to get a grip.

Dressed and presentable Jeremy took a deep breath and left the bathroom for good this time. Jean sat atop the kitchen counter his legs gently swaying back and forth as he glanced up from his phone to look at Jeremy. He was in the clothes Jeremy had offered him, the shirt a bit too tight around the shoulders, and the sweats rolled up to just below his knees. Casually Jeremy leaned against the door frame regarding the other man.

“Have any plans?” he asked when the silence stretched on for a bit to long.

Jean shook his head. “Do you?”

“Maybe,” Jeremy smiled. “Wanna go grab brunch?”

Hopping off the counter Jean countered with a small smile of his own and Jeremy’s heart skipped a beat. “Might as well,” he said, passing Jeremy as he made his way towards the door. Jeremy could only follow along in silence, his thoughts caught in a pattern of maybes, and what ifs, and promises _._  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just me drop kicking the slow burn tag out a window....oops

A loud beeping woke Jeremy up at the ungodly hour of seven o'clock, and with a groan he fumbled for his phone in an attempt to stop the noise. It was a Monday, almost halfway through July and Jeremy was seriously debating the pros and cons of selling his soul for the ability to speed paint. Rolling over he looked to the half finished oil painting taking up his easel and sighed. He had time to finish it just not plenty of time and his other work was piling up because of it.

Art block was a bitch.

The painting was of a scene from one of his excursions out into the city with Jean, and in fact the man was one of the subjects in it. He looked rather beautiful in the reference photo Jeremy had to admit; the light of the setting sun casting shadows on his face as he looked down into the city of Marseille the walls of the Notre-Dame de la Garde a warm back drop behind him. A small smile tugged at his face as he looked at the painting.

God he was doomed.

Prolonged exposure to Jean had in fact not cured Jeremy's crush and had instead made it so much worse. As the weeks of June went by Jeremy found himself spending more of his free time in Jean's presence than not. They usually met at the cafe where Jean seemed to spend large swaths of time studying --or doing work for his parents as he once told Jeremy over vanilla lattes and quiet words-- and if either of them had free time they would then go wandering around the city, Jean pointing out his favorite places and Jeremy trying his best not to seem like a flustered mess.

He succeeded, most days. Or at least he liked to think he did.

Luckily Jean hadn't gotten Jeremy drunk a third time.

While it was only six weeks since their first meeting Jeremy had come to consider Jean a close friend, and he got the feeling Jean did as well. Though whether the quiet man would ever say so was debatable.

Somehow, someway, they clicked like the final brush stroke being added to a painting, or finding that perfect shade of blue…

_God damn it,_ Jeremy thought, rolling back over and smothering a scream into his pillow.

He was hopeless.

He was so fucked.

His neighbor banged on the wall, the irritated noise a clear sign for him to shut up.

He did. Snuggling back under his duvet he reached for his phone unlocking it to find Laila had messaged him and after quickly responding he scrolled through his twitter feed for a good hour. Jeremy then decided to get up and finally start his day. He had plans to meet up with Jean at nine but before that he wanted to make some progress on the painting.

Quickly he showered brushed his teeth and threw on some clothes. By a quarter past eight he was standing damply in front of the painting staring at the reference picture, then slowly starting to blend more orange into the sky.  

Painting was always very calming for Jeremy. It put him in a head space where the only things that mattered were the colours in front of him and what he made with his hands.

By the time he came back to himself the clock read 9:01 and Jeremy realized he was late.

“Shit,” he said hastily setting his paint down before grabbing his messenger bag and rushing out the door. The cafe was a good ten minute walk from his apartment building, but Jeremy not so much walked as ran so by the time it was ten past nine he was stepping through the cafe doors running a hand through his tousled hair and trying to not look like a mess. He spotted Jean in their usual spot and slunk over with a wave and a grimace.

“ _Bonjour Jean,_ ” Jeremy said, sinking into his chair. After the third week Jean had insisted Jeremy start practicing his french again telling Jeremy that he’d never survive here if he didn’t ‘get his atrocious accent under control’. So Jeremy obliged and it turned out that Jean was quite a good teacher.

“ _You’re late,_ ” Jean responded looking up from what seemed to be a text book before setting it down to regard Jeremy. “ _Why are you all sweaty?”_

“ _Ran here.”_ Jeremy shrugged lifting up his shirt to air off his stomach. Jean’s eyes flitted downward, to Jeremy’s abs before quickly looking back up. Jeremy tried to pretend he didn’t catch the flush of Jean’s cheeks as he felt his own heat up. “ _So uh… what are you reading?”_ he asked, trying to change the subject.

Jean shook his head a bit before looking down. “ _It’s a book cataloging antiquities of ancient Rome._ ”

“ _God that sounds boring.”_

“ _I have read better.”_ Jean leaned down put the book into his bag then set back up. Switching to English he asked, “Are you ready to leave?”

“Of course,” Jeremy responded in kind, then stood waiting for Jean. They walked out of the cafe and down a side street turning onto a more populace road lined with parked cars. “So where are you taking me today Jean?”

“Have you been outside of Marseille since you got here?”

“No?” Jeremy responded. “There hasn’t been much of a chance to, besides I don't have a car so...”

“I do,” Jean said pulling out a set of keys to palm in his hand.

Jeremy whistled. “Gonna take me on a drive Jean?”

“If you want,” Jean said stopping in front of a slick black BMW.

Jeremy blinked. Jean clicked the key ring unlocking the car.

“You’re a college student?” Jeremy asked looking from Jean to the car them back again.

“Yes?” Jean replied, then slid into the driver's seat.

Jeremy followed suit opening the passenger door then sliding into the leather interior. Jeremy couldn’t help the look on his face. This was the nicest car he’d been in…..well he didn’t really know if he had ever been in a nicer car than this. Closing the door, he couldn’t help the quiet “damn…” that escaped his lips.

Jean smirked.

Jeremy felt his stomach flutter.

“Put your seat belt on,” Jean said, turning on the car and letting the engine purr to life. Jeremy did.

The car slipped out of its parking space and then sped down the road, Jean taking the turns and curves of the street like he had been doing it all his life. Which, Jeremy supposed, wasn't far off. Soon they were out of the narrow backstreets of Marseille and on a bigger road heading east.  Jeremy couldn’t keep himself from staring out the window, taking in the passing buildings and cars.

“There’s a national park not far from the city,” Jean said. Jeremy turned looking at him. His eyes were focused on the road and his hands gripped the steering wheel rather tightly. “I thought you might like to go.”

Jeremy smiled. “I’d love to go.” Jean’s hands relaxed minutely.

Jean turned the radio on the soft chords of guitar strings permeating the air, and making the summer heat seem all the more sentient as it filled his lungs and settled in Jeremy’s heart. Jean tapped his fingers to the rhythm letting out a small breath as they passed a Volkswagen, his eyes trained dutifully on the black of the asphalt.   

Jeremy looked back out the window content to watch the city fly by with Jean at his side.

“Hey Jean?” He spoke some minutes later his eyes still tracking the passing landscape.

“Mmhmm?’’ Jean responded lazily.

“You had a car this entire time?” Jeremy peered at Jean from under his lashes his expression unreadable and Jean quickly glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

“Yes?” he answered.

“...We’ve walked almost the whole of Marseille,” Jeremy stated.

“I like walking,” Jean said, and Jeremy gave him a look.

“It’s the best way to see the city,” Jean corrected.

Jeremy continued staring at him.

“Parking is expensive,” Jean mumbled awkwardly.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and sunk lower in his seat before looking back out the window.

“Are you mad?” Jean didn’t look at him but his voice made Jeremy’s attention snap back to his face.

The look of apprehension he wore made Jeremy curse his need to tease. “No, no not at all. I’m actually really happy, you’re a good friend Jean,” Jeremy answered honestly not wanting to see Jean look that way around him. Then, after a moment, he added, “Even if you are a cheapskate.”

Jean scoffed.

“Says the person who won’t leave his bed unless the word ‘free’ is involved,” he shot back.

Well… Jeremy couldn’t really argue with that…

“Looks like we're perfect for each other,” Jeremy yawned, then froze and looked to Jean’s face, a blush slowly dusting his cheeks.

Jean rolled his eyes in exasperation, and Jeremy relaxed.

“I am not nearly as bad as you,” Jean insisted.

“Yeah you just keep telling yourself that honey.” Jeremy lightly patted his elbow.

Jean just sighed and turned the music up louder.  


Before Jeremy knew it the buildings making up the city thinned and the road grew windy as they drove further into the rocky hills that made up the coastline outside of Marseille. White rocks began sprouting from the landscape, and as the car weaved between them Jeremy caught glimpses of the ocean peeking a tantalizing blue before once again disappearing from his sight. They stopped briefly to pay for entrance into the park then continue on their way.

The road continued winding and Jeremy rolled down his window laughing as Jean sped up, taking sharp corners and sudden twists in the road with regard to little else but the wind whipping their hair.

Briefly they shared a glance, and a smile slid onto Jean’s face before his eyes slipped back to the road. Jeremy swore he’d never be able to forget that smile even if he wanted to. With the radio and the wind singing in his ears Jeremy wanted to stay in this moment, to capture it in a bottle and never let it go. To hold onto this fleeting place in time for as long as he could before it was gone forever.

As they drove higher into the hills Jean slowed down taking the curves of the road with a lazy grace, that damn smile still tugging at his lips and Jeremy’s breath caught in his throat. He might have been staring, but honestly who could blame him.

He wondered how he ended up here with this beautiful man.

“Jeremy,” Jean said gently catching his eyes in the mirror. “Look.”

Jeremy followed the arch of his finger and gasped. The Mediterranean was spread in front of them its turquoise waters glimmering under the sunlight only disturbed by the white cliffs plunging severely into the sea and Jeremy was filled with awe at the sight.

He was riveted.

Carefully Jean pulled over into an outlook and parked the car. Jeremy was out the door before the car had completely rolled to a stop, his phone out and trying to get a picture that did this place justice.

He was _definitely_ going to paint this.

The sound of soft laughter slowly made it to his ears making Jeremy pause in his mad dash to get as many pictures as possible. Carefully he turned back around, afraid any sudden movements would destroy the moment. Jean stood there, leaning easily against his car, one hand covering his mouth and his expression something sitting between amusement and fondness.   

Jeremy frowned. “Don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m not.” Jean smiled.

Jeremy pouted, then quickly snapped a picture of the man in retaliation. “Liar,” he stated, turning back to the ocean.

Jeremy heard the crunching of footsteps come up behind him but resolutely ignored Jean as he came to stand next to him. Their arms brushed together, and Jean sighed. “This is one of my favorite places,” he said, staring out at the sea.

“Really?” Jeremy asked.

Jean hummed, “It’s away from everything, but you don’t really have to leave it all to get here…”

Jeremy turned to Jean, his look indecipherable.

“Thank you, Jean, for today.” Jeremy quirked his lips.

They were close, Jeremy noticed, so close he realized that there were little flecks of blue hidden within Jean’s eyes, and a scattering of freckles across Jean’s nose.

Before Jeremy could step back and make his excuses Jean stepped forward his lips pressing gently against Jeremy’s in a tentative kiss that was there and gone in a blink of an eye.

Jeremy’s heart stopped.

Jean had kissed him.

Jeremy was moving before his brain caught up to what was happening pulling Jean down into a deeper kiss, smiling against Jean’s lips as it was hastily returned. They stayed like that for a while, Jean’s hands coming to rest on Jeremy’s waist as he leaned into him.

Jeremy decided he could get used to this.

When they finally pulled away from each other Jeremy was breathless and grinning, a high flush dusting his cheeks. “Well Moreau, you’re full of surprises.”

Jean looked sheepish. “That was okay?”

“More than okay,” Jeremy reassured.         

Jean ran a hand through his hair looking somewhere over Jeremy’s shoulder. “Good,” he muttered before glancing back to Jeremy, a soft look gracing his face. “That’s good.”

They stood in silence the whispers of the wind the only sound between them, and Jeremy thought that _maybe_ …. _Maybe there's a chance after all._

Jeremy nudged Jean with his shoulder. “Weren’t we going to go hiking?”

“Ah,” Jean blinked seemingly captured in Jeremy’s eyes. “Yes, there’s more of the park to see… if you want?”

“Lead the way.” Jeremy beamed like the sun itself.

And so Jean did.

```````

   Jean stared in the mirror taking in the fresh bruise forming on his collarbone and gently touched it in a manner of well practiced indifference. With a grimace he rebuttoned his shirt and finished brushing his teeth before exiting the bathroom and grabbing his backpack. Flicking off the lights, he locked up his apartment and headed out into the dusk of evening. Silently he walked to his car, forgoing his usual method of public transportation. The drive was too short, even taking the long way didn’t give him enough time to fully compose himself, and all too soon he had arrived at his family's villa.

With a sigh he got out of his car and made his way up the cobbled walkway of his childhood home. Letting himself in he took in the familiar warm walls and intricately tiled floor, kicking his shoes off at the door he walked further into the entryway, and called out, “ _I’m here,”_  in the cascading syllables of french.

_“Wine cellar,”_ the voice of his mother called back.

With stilted steps he made his way across the house then down the steps into the cellar where his mother sat bent over a table, plastic gloves on her hands and holding a toothbrush as she carefully polished what looked to be some sort of early bronze age pottery. The cellar itself was full of such artifacts, a diverse variety that spanned a millennia and then some all gathered in the small space, lined and categorized on floor to ceiling shelves.

Sure the place might have been once used as an actual wine cellar, but since the Moreaus bought the villa it was used as a storehouse for objects much more valuable than bottles of wine.

Carefully Jean maneuvered to stand next to his mother and waited for her to finish before he spoke. When she finally looked up at him he asked, “ _Where’s father?”_

“ _Out with Faure,_ ” she replied curtly.

Jean nodded in understanding before digging around in his backpack and pulling out a black USB drive. “ _Here are the files he wanted._ ” He handed it over to her silently.

She pocketed the device after giving it a cursory glance, and stood carefully, placing the poetry off to the side. With a snap she took off her gloves then headed out of the cellar. Jean followed a step behind her. Once they were both out she locked the door behind them before asking, “ _Have you eaten?”_  

Jean shook his head, and she tsked at him before heading to the kitchen.

Jean followed her, sitting quietly at the table at her vague gesture and pulling out his computer as she busied herself at the stove. His mother was a light wisp of a woman, her brown hair bound in a disheveled bun and grey eyes hidden behind thick frames. Most people upon meeting her would classify her as fragile, but Jean knew from first hand experience that that was anything but the case. Elise Moreau was made of steel forged of spilt blood and bruised fists, and it would be a cold day in Hell when Jean forgot that fact.

“ _Did you have any trouble?”_ she asked, setting a bowl of what looked to be soup down in front of him before taking the seat adjacent to him.

“ _No, the shipment should be arriving in a few days, and the research for our next project is coming along_ ,” Jean said, opening up the files on his computer to show her.

“ _That’s not what I meant,_ ” she stated.

“ _I don’t-_ ” Jean was interrupted by his mother snaking her arm out and pressing into the bruise forming on his shoulder. He hissed as pain shot down his arm, and quickly moved away from the contact.

“ _What happened?”_ she insisted.

Jean sighed, “ _I might have ran into some trouble around the west end.”_

Elise raised her eyebrows. _“Does Faure need to know?”_

Jean shook his head. “ _No, they were just a few delinquents. I don’t think they’ll be bothering anyone again.”_

She held his gaze, searching, then slowly nodded. “ _Eat.”_  
  


When Jean arrived back at his apartment it was well into the night, and while he was minus one flash drive he had acquired three folders of files to replace it. Slinging off his backpack and setting it to the side he made his way into his living room deciding to wait until morning to deal with his new assignment.

Slowly he sunk into the couch, fishing out his phone and checking it. A new message from Jeremy shone brightly in the darkness of his apartment and with a flutter in his stomach he opened it.

 

**Jeremy Knox** :

Got something to show you! _22:04_

**Jean** :

Oh? _00:23_

**Jeremy Knox** :

Damn Jean up late ya kno its a school night right _00:24_

**Jeremy Knox** :

Hold on a sec _00:24_

 

Jean rolled his eyes but waited patiently nonetheless.  Sinking further into the couch he sighed, the long day catching up to him and his bruised body finally relaxing after holding it stiff one to many hours. His phone buzzed and Jean flinched.

 

**Jeremy Knox** :

[Attachment _00:29_ ]

 

Jean stared at the picture on the screen. The oil painting, while slightly warped by perspective and the camera angle, was beautifully intricate. The colours of the sunset deeply reflected off the stone walls, and Jean felt his heart stutter when his eyes landed on what was obviously his figure leaning out over the wall towards the city below as the focal point of the painting. Why did Jeremy always depict him looking so… so ethereal…?

 

**Jean** :

This is from when we visited the cathedral. _00:32_

**Jeremy Knox** :

Yup! It took almost a month but i finally finished ;D _00:33_

**Jean** :

Did you paint this from memory? _00:34_

**Jeremy Knox** :

Lol deff not _00:35_

**Jeremy Knox** :

I actually used a picture i took…. _00:35_

 

Jean stared at the message, then at the painting, then back at the message before hitting the call button and bringing the phone up to his ear. Jeremy answered after a ring.

“Jean?” his voice crackled over the line, vaguely sleepy and all to close to becoming Jean’s favorite sound.

“Jeremy…” Jean wasn’t sure why he’d called. He felt something needed to be said but now that Jeremy’s voice was in his ear no words came to mind.

His hesitance must have been palpable for the next thing he knew Jeremy was saying tentatively, “it… do you not like it? I know I should have asked before taking the picture I just…”

“No,” Jean breathed. “No Jeremy it’s beautiful…”

Jeremy laughed across the line, “Honestly that picture’s not the best…” The sound of sheets rustling flitted in the background, and Jean tried to not let his thoughts stray to Jeremy curled up in bed on the other side of this call. “Maybe you’d like to see in in person sometime?” Jeremy asked shyly.

Jean found himself nodding before realizing Jeremy couldn’t see him. “I would like that,” he added.

“Really?” Jean could hear the smile in Jeremy’s voice.

“Yes,” Jean stated simply.

Jeremy hummed in acknowledgement, and a comfortable silence settled over them the only sound between them their breathing. Jeremy yawned drowsily and Jean sighed, “You should sleep.”

“Don’t wanna,” Jeremy muttered.

“Jeremy…”

“Fine mom.” Jean rolled his eyes.

“Good night Jeremy,” he said, “and thank you.’

There was a pause. “Night Jean,” Jeremy finally whispered before he ended the call.

Jean sat there in silence for a number of minutes before standing and heading to his room. The thought that he should probably stop this before it got worse echoing through his mind as he prepared for bed.

Jeremy didn’t need to get more involved with him than he already was.

Jean couldn’t be greedy when it came to Jeremy. It wouldn’t end well.

But for once in his life he wanted to.

````````

Jean sat behind the wheel of his idling car lightly tapping a rhythm with his fingers as he waited in front of Jeremy's apartment. The radio played quietly in the background as Jean tried to convince himself he wasn’t nervous.

It was just Jeremy.

They had spent plenty of time together, there was no reason for this time to be any different.

Just because he had kissed Jeremy doesn't mean things were different.

It wasn’t like they were dating.

Jean tried to convince himself the fact that he and Jeremy Knox weren’t actually dating didn’t bother him.  

_It’s better this way,_ he insisted.

A light tapping on the glass of the passenger window startled him out of his thoughts. Looking up found Jeremy standing there in board shorts and a t-shirt, that amazing smile of his already making itself at home on his face. Jean unlocked the car door, Jeremy sliding in a moment later.

“Hey,” he said breathlessly as he looked at Jean. “Sorry for making you wait.”

“It’s fine, your habitual lateness has come to be expected,” Jean said, pulling back onto the road.

Jeremy gasped, a hand going to clutch at his chest. “I’m not _always_ late.”

Jean let his silence speak for itself.

Jeremy let out a breathy laugh before casually leaning over and gently kissing Jean’s cheek. “Good to see you to Jean.”

Jean felt his face begin heating up at the contact but resolutely kept his eyes on the road as he coughed awkwardly.

Out of the corner of his eye Jean watched as Jeremy’s smile grew all the wider and he wondered how such a person could exist. How someone like Jeremy came to be in his life.

“So…” Jeremy started as Jean made his way through a roundabout. “Why did I need to wear a swimsuit?”

“You’ll see,” Jean said making a turn.

“So secretive Mr. Moreau.” Jeremy smirked as he looked Jean up and down.

Jean rolled his eyes; maybe it was actually bad luck that he met Jeremy.

The drive to his family’s private pier wasn't long, and most of it was filled with the pleasant tones of Jeremy’s voice as he told Jean about his classes, and the painting he made. Which he insisted Jean had to see sometime soon. Pulling up to the dock Jean parked quietly before getting out and waiting by the hood for Jeremy.

Coming to stand next to him Jeremy stared out at the water. “Is that a boat?”

Looking over his shoulder Jean replied dryly, “Yes Mr. Knox that is indeed a boat.”

“Don’t sass me, since when do you have a boat?” Jeremy asked.

“I don’t,” Jean shrugged. “It’s my family’s.”

“Ah, the mysterious Moreau family,” Jeremy said as he followed Jean over to the small white sail boat. “They just let you use this whenever?”

“You’re implying they know.” Jean stepped onto the boat quickly unlocking the cabin before disappearing inside for a moment only to reappear with two life vests clutched in his hands.

Jeremy grinned. “How rebellious.”

Jean gave him a look as he handed over a life vest before putting on his own. He motioned Jeremy onto the boat and with careful steps Jeremy climbed on taking the had Jean offered to him as he adjusted to the gentle swaying of the boat. “So what’s her name?” he asked.

Jean raised an eyebrow.

“The boat's name.”

Jean looked to the side, “ _Le Petit Chou…”_

“Why is it named the little cabbage?”

“Because my siblings have a horrible sense of humor,” Jean said, letting go of Jeremy's hand and turning to undo the ropes. Jeremy slipped off his shirt and put on his life vest, sitting on the edge of the boat as Jean pushed off from the dock. Lowering the small motor attached to the stern of the boat Jean sat across from Jeremy and slowly maneuvered them into more open waters.

As the blue of the Mediterranean passed under them and the fresh salty breeze whipped around Jeremy’s hair he asked, “You have siblings?”

Jean nodded before raising the motor out of the water. “Yes, they’re older than me. They’re actually twins. ” he elaborated as he began to raise the sail.

“What are they like?” Jeremy asked from behind him as Jean tied off the last of the ropes.

Jean hummed as he took his seat by the rudder casually adjusting the sail as he tried not to get too distracted by Jeremy’s bronzed skin. “Troublesome, especially when they’re within thirty feet of each other.”

“Do you see them often?” Jeremy inquired leaning into the wind a small smile catching on his lips.

Jean wished he could look away.

“No,” he answered. “They don't live in Marseille anymore.”

“Oh really?”

Jean hesitated for a moment before continuing, “My sister lives in Barcelona and my brother in Paris.” This amount of information couldn't hurt, Jean had no reason to lie about such things.

“Do you miss them?”

The question caught Jean off guard and his silence made Jeremy turn back around to regard him.

Looking off into the distance Jean said, “The house became a lot quieter once they left.”

Jeremy nodded in understanding.

The day stretched on. The sun was high in the sky and Jeremy was laying across the deck soaking in the light when Jean finally found a place he deemed good enough to set anchor. Stepping over Jeremy's body he unfurled the sail letting the boat end its forward motion to bob idly in the waters along the white cliffs outside of Marseille. The Calanques were always a sight Jean enjoyed. The way they cast shadows over the Mediterranean and the small brush that clung to their ledges were as familiar to him as Marseille was. More so, even, as his family had been taking him here well before they moved to the city.   

Turning back around Jean found Jeremy sitting up on his elbows and looking at him curiously. Jean pointed casually to the cliffs behind Jeremy and watched as his head swiveled to look where Jean's finger pointed.

“Oh wow,” he breathed a bright smile finding its way to his eyes as he slowly stood to get a better view. “The water’s so clear!”

Jean came to stand next to him regarding the water as well. “Want to go swimming?”

Jeremy's eyes were bright when he looked at him. “Come with me?”

Jean nodded and quickly they discarded their life vests. With a shout Jeremy jumped over the side cannon-balling into the water, the resulting splash rocking the boat ever so slightly. Jean waited and a moment later Jeremy broke the surface with a gasp. Droplets of water clung to his skin and with a flick of his hand he pushed his wet hair out of his face to look up at Jean.

“Well?” He asked.

Jean rolled his eyes-- since meeting Jeremy he found himself doing that more often than not-- and lowered himself into the cool water to join the man. Dipping under the surface he let his thoughts silence for just a moment before he reemerged and breathed the fresh air.

He was met with a face full of water and the tail ends of Jeremy's laugh before Jeremy ducked back under the water and swam away.

Jean sputtered a moment wiping water out of his eyes before quickly swimming after the other man to get his retribution.

Their laughter echoed across the waves the sun slowly rising higher in the sky as they passed time in the water

When they finally returned to the boat they were both out of breath their fingers more resembling raisins than anything else.

Tugging on Jean's hand Jeremy lowered himself to the deck pulling Jean down with him. Lying there staring up at the deep blue sky with Jeremy at his side Jean caught his breath. Their hands were still laced together and when neither of them pulled away Jean tightened his grip.

A shadow feel over Jean as Jeremy propped himself up on his elbow and effectively blocked out the sun. Jean sighed as he looked up into warm brown eyes wondering what it was Jeremy was thinking at the moment. “Yes?” His vice was barely a breath on the breeze, and Jeremy in turn leaned down ever so slightly to catch the question.

Jeremy exhaled his eyes fluttering shut before he opened them once again and asked, “Can I kiss you?”

Jean nodded, leaning up to meet Jeremy halfway. Their third kiss was lingering and tasted like the salt of the sea.

Jean slipped his hand into Jeremy’s hair pulling him closer to get a better angle. Jeremy's lips were slightly chapped against his own. Jean slid his tongue over Jeremy's bottom lip, the sharp tang of salt hitting his taste buds and making his eyes flutter shut. Jeremy groaned and leaned into Jean to deepen the kiss. Jean let Jeremy explore his mouth, their bodies pressed close. With a laugh Jeremy nipped Jean's lip, a smile crinkling his eyes before Jean kissed it away.

When they finally pulled apart Jeremy was flushed and smiling, and Jean felt like he was falling. It wasn’t an altogether unpleasant feeling, and that more than anything gave him pause.

“Jean.” Jeremy looked at him and Jean wondered if maybe heaven was missing one of its angels. “What is it?”

“You…” Jean trailed off. This was too much…. Jean wanted more. This was a terrible idea. “Are you having fun?”

“Jean you took me sailing,” Jeremy stated his hands lightly caressing Jeans neck.

Jean frowned.

Gently Jeremy tugged on a lock of his hair, “I always have fun with you Jean. Even if you do get me drunk much too often.”

“ _I’m_ not the one who gets you drunk,” Jean maintained.

“As the common variable I’m pretty sure you are.”

“Jeremy…”

Jeremy smirked leaning into Jean’s personal space. “Yes Jean?”

Jean kissed him again.

 

They made their way back as the sun began its descent towards the horizon, its golden rays catching crescents on the wake left trailing behind the sail boat. The fingers of dusk played along the eastern horizon and Jeremy was pressed close against Jean's side as they lazily talked about the painting Jeremy had started planning during their outing.

As the city of Marseille grew nearer the sky seeped a rosy pink and Jean watched fondly as Jeremy whipped out his phone to take photos of the ever setting sun. Jeremy’s love for sunsets was something that had only endeared him to Jean all the more these past few weeks.

Pulling up to the dock Jean quickly tied off the boat before packing away the sail, Jeremy taking their belongings and placing them on the pier. Finally after locking the cabin Jean disembarked from the boat and followed Jeremy as they made their way to his car.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the black SUV parked next to his sedan.

Jeremy looked back at him in confusion, but Jean only had eyes for the lean form of his mother who leaned against the hood.

Jean gulped.

“Everything okay?” Jeremy asked.

Jean gave him a slow nod before he began walking again.

His mother didn’t look up from her phone as they approached. Her expression only shifting once Jean let out a small greeting, and it was only to let her frown deepen.

“ _Have fun on your date?”_ she asked in lilting French, quickly typing something into her phone.

“ _It wasn’t a date,”_ Jean muttered staring at the ground.

“ _It wasn’t?”_ Jeremy asked.

Quickly turning to him, Jean opened his mouth, to say what he didn’t know, but was interrupted by his mother.

“ _Ah, so you speak french.”_

“ _I’m learning, Misses…?”_ Jeremy held out his hand his face oddly formal as the shadows of dusk creeped upon them.

“ _Mrs. Moreau.”_ Jean tried not to gape as his mother gripped Jeremy’s hand in a firm shake and then added, “ _But you may call me Elise, I’m Jean’s mother.”_

Jeremy grinned. “ _My name’s Jeremy, It’s nice to meat you.”_

Jean couldn’t believe this. His mother was being civil.

“ _Why are you here?”_ he asked.

His mother gave him a look. _“I was told our boat had gone missing, and you didn’t answer your phone.”_

Jean winched pulling out his phone and seeing that she had indeed called him twice. “ _I should have told you.”_

“ _Yes you should have.”_

“ _Sorry Mrs. Moreau, it was my fault Jean didn’t answer his phone.”_ Elise gave Jeremy an assessing look. Jean wasn’t sure what it was she found in his sincere gaze but whatever it was made her soften a little. Jean tried to hide his astonishment.

“ _Nonsense,”_ she stated dismissively. Turning to Jean she said, “ _Next time you will tell me.”_

“ _Yes ma'am,”_ Jean nodded.

Shifting her eyes back to Jeremy she gestured to Jean’s car. “ _I_ _won't keep you two any longer.”_

Jeremy shot a look to Jean who tilted his head a bit in affirmation before he replied, “ _It was nice meeting you Elise.”_

“ _And you.”_ At that Jeremy put on a slightly strained smile before opening the passenger seat door and slipping into the car.

Before Jean could follow suit Elise grabbed his arm. “ _This is a bad idea.”_

“ _I know.”_

His mother gave him a long look and then sighed, “ _Bring him over for dinner sometime soon.”_

Jean nodded in reply before making his way back to the car. As he started the ignition Jeremy asked, “Is everything okay?”

“She wants us to come over for dinner sometime.”

“Oh really?” Jeremy eyed him. “Dinner with your family?”

“You have the option to decline.”

Jeremy hummed, “Would you like me to?”

Jean paused giving that question thought, “You may do as you like, but it is free food.”

“Well if it’s free then I definitely have to go.” Jeremy grinned.

Jean smiled slightly back and the remainder of the drive to Jeremy’s apartment was shared in a comfortable silence.

At the curb in front of his building Jeremy asked, “Was it really not a date?”

Jean looked to him watching as Jeremy worried his lower lip. “It was...it was meant to be a date if you wanted it to be a date,” he admitted.

Jeremy looked up at him the lights of the street reflecting in his irises. “Then it was a date.”

Jean nodded in confirmation.

Smiling Jeremy leaned forward wrapping Jean in a hug, after a moment Jean returned it.

“Good night Jean,” he said letting go.

Jean wished he hadn't. “Good night Jeremy.”

Jeremy climbed out of the car and with a little wave and a backwards glance entered his apartment building.

Silently Jean drove away, the warmth of Jeremy’s arms lingering in his bones.

_This is a very bad idea_ , he thought, a small smile tugging at his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot of Jean's family dynamics, also im gonna put a warning for the implication of child abuse. Its really vague but it's there so just a warning.

Jeremy furiously texted Laila as he sat in the doorway of his apartment building waiting for Jean to arrive.

 

**Jeremy** :

But what if i mess up? What if they hate me? What if i say something wrong and offend the whole of france? _19:11_

**Laila** :

Dude chill youre just having dinner at their house you have dinner at my familys house all the time _19:12_

**Jeremy:**

Thats differnt _19:12_

**Laila:**

It really isnt my guy _19:13_

**Jeremy:**

Yes it is _19:14_

**Jeremy:**

God what if im under dressed D: _19:14_

**Laila:**

Youre not _19:15_

 

Jeremy looked up as the slick black of Jean's BMW pulled up to the curb in front of him.

 

**Jeremy:**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _19:16_

**Jeremy:**

Hes here _19:16_

**Laila:**

Get some ;) _19:17_

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes at his friend’s reply, the winky face was completely unnecessary. They were just going to have dinner. With Jean's family. Including Jean's slightly intimidating mother…

Okay slightly was a bit of an understatement.

Elise Moreau was very intimidating.

Jeremy had to wonder just what he was getting into when it came to spending time with Jean’s family. When he had questioned the man his only reassurance was “at least my siblings won't be there” which to Jeremy wasn’t reassuring in the slightest.

That had been a week ago.

Now Jeremy was slipping into the cool interior of Jean’s car trying to ignore the way his hands were sweating. He shoved his messenger bag under his feet.

“Hey,” he greeted trying to sound as happy as he could. He was not nervous. Nope, not at all.

“Hi...” Jean said, and Jeremy felt his smile flicker as he looked at the man. Jean was pale, his fingers rapidly tapping against the steering wheel, and if Jeremy was one to guess he might not be the only one here experiencing a bout of not nervousness as well.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

Jean looked over to him his face decidedly blank. “It’s… fine.”

Jeremy was unconvinced.

Jean noticed. “Margo and Mathis are apparently in town.” Sighing, he slumped down into his seat.

“Margo and Mathis?” Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

“My siblings,” Jean answered.

“They’re in town?”

“Yes.”

“So they’ll be at dinner as well?” Jeremy tried to catch Jean’s eye as he pulled onto the road and began the drive to his family’s home.

“Yes.”

“That’s ...nice?” Jeremy wasn’t so sure.

Jean scoffed, shaking his head.

“Not nice?” Jeremy amended.

“It’s…” Jean frowned, his eyes growing distant and his hands tightening on the wheel. “It’s been awhile since I last saw them.”

“How long?” Jeremy inquired.

“I was still in high school.” Jean glanced over to him before continuing. “We still talk, it’s just…”

Jeremy rested a hand lightly against his shoulder. “Jean, it's been a long time since you've seen them. It's okay to have mixed feelings about this.”

Jean huffed a breath flicking a glance at Jeremy before looking back to the road. “I know, it's just…”

Jeremy kept quiet letting Jean sort out his thoughts as the city passed by their windows. Lightly he rested his back against the window and casually taking in the man in front of him. Letting his gaze linger.

After a few minutes Jean finally spoke, “I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around them.”

There was something else in Jean's voice that made Jeremy sit up straighter. Regarding his face he asked, “Jean, do you think I would judge you because of your family?”

“I…” Jean trailed off his fingers rapidly tapping at the steering wheel.

“Jean, I wouldn't do that.”

His fingers flexed against the wheel before gripping it tightly, “They are… a lot to take in.”

“I’m sure I can handle it.” Jean gave him a look and Jeremy couldn't help the surprised laugh that crossed his lips. “I know disorganized families, Jean. Mine consists of my mother and my four siblings, if I can deal with that I can deal with yours.”

“We’ll see.”  


Jean's family home was situated in the hills to the north overlooking the sprawling metropolitan area of the city. It was tucked against a slope, its red terracotta roof inline with the top of the hill behind it, and Jeremy had a hard time telling if the building was one story or two. The driveway to the house was narrow and winding, and it took a few minutes until Jean pulled into the circlet before the front entrance. Jean hesitated before turning off the engine and pulling the keys out of the ignition, Jeremy watched him in the resulting quiet and gave him whatever time he needed.

With a deep breath Jean opened his door and got out of the car making his way around the hood to Jeremy's side. Jeremy quickly scrambled out of his seat to stand next to Jean as his eyes roved over the doorway.   

“Ready?” he asked as Jean's grey eyes flickered to the two other cars taking up the driveway. Jeremy tried not to stare as he realized one of them was a Porsche.

With a nod Jean started towards the door, Jeremy following not a step behind. Jean fiddled with his keys as they made their way up the steps. Before they had the chance to reach the entryway the door was flung unceremoniously open to reveal a man only slightly shorter than Jean who couldn’t have been more than thirty.

“ _There you are!_ ” the man exclaimed in french, and Jean took a step back stumbling when his foot met nothing but air. Jeremy quickly reached out grabbing Jean before he could fall. The man’s face was amused as he watched Jeremy steady Jean until he regained his balance. “ _Oops,”_ he said sheepishly before opening the door even wider and stepping back to let them in. Jean entered the house first depositing his shoes by the door and Jeremy followed suit. Trying to be discreet Jeremy eyed the man taking in his dark curling hair and blue eyes. What he received in return was a wink, and the knowledge that he was still horrible at being discreet.

Jean coughed awkwardly to catch the other man’s attention. “ _It’s good to see you Mathis.”_

_Ah, so this is Jean’s brother,_ Jeremy realized, and took another look at the man. He could definitely see the resemblance.

“ _Haha, yeah it’s been a while.”_ Mathis ran a hand through his hair then stopped, and frowned. “ _You’re taller than me._ ”

“ _I_ _, uh-”_ Jean was cut off by a huff coming from the hallway.

“ _How long do you three plan to stand there?_ ” Jean’s mother watched them with a critical eye. “ _Jean come help me set the table, and Mathis don’t be rude, introduce yourself to our guest,”_ she said before turning on her heel and made her way deeper into the house.

“ _Ah… right.”_ Mathis turned to Jeremy and held out his hand. “ _I’m Mathis, Jean’s older brother.”_

Jeremy took his hand shaking it once before letting go, “ _Jeremy Knox, I’m Jean’s uh…”_ He trailed off looking to where Jean stood watching them. He wasn’t sure what to add there, they were friends definitely, but while they had gone on a few dates that didn’t mean they were dating. He should probably talk to Jean about this. “... _Uh, nice to meet you.”_

_“You as well.”_

Jean reached out to Jeremy silently. “ _Come on, my mother is probably getting impatient.”_ Jeremy took Jean’s hand as he led him into his house. Mathis followed behind asking Jean questions about his studies and Jeremy took his chance to look around.

Jean’s childhood home was beautiful in the sort of earthy way most older buildings where. The walls, where they weren’t stone, were painted a warm yellow that absorbed the sunlight and made the whole place feel brighter. The floor was tiled in intricate patterns of various shades of blues and greens making it resemble the sea that could be seen from the windows. A stairway of to the left led to what Jeremy assumed was the second floor. As they entered what looked to be the living room Jeremy looked up to find wooden beams adorning the ceiling. A heavy wooden door off to the right was closed tight with a deadbolt and while Jeremy found that odd he thought nothing more of it as they rounded a corner into the kitchen and Jeremy laid eyes on the rest of Jean’s family.

Jean’s mother leaned against a counter talking in low tones with a middle aged man who stood dutifully at the stove stirring something in a pot. A woman who seemed to be around Mathis’ age was grabbing utensils from a drawer. Jeremy assumed she must be Margo. All three sets of eyes turned to regard them as they entered the spacious kitchen, and Jeremy tried not to look nervous under their scrutiny.

“ _Jean help Margo,”_ Elise broke the silence, her voice one that begets no arguments. Jeremy begun to suspect the woman had only one tone of voice and it was stern. “ _Jeremy, do you know how to cut vegetables?”_

Jeremy hesitated wondering if she was actually asking that or if he had misheard then nodded quickly. “ _Yes._ ”

“ _Good, go help Yanis.”_ She pointed to the older man by the stove.

“ _Mathis.”_ Jean's brother perked up as she spoke his name. “ _You just sit there.”_

_“I can help?”_ he offered.

Elise shook her head vehemently. “ _Don't touch anything.”_

Mathis pouted, plopping into a chair. Jean rolled his eyes at his brother, and Margo let out a laugh before beckoning Jean over. Reluctantly he let go of Jeremy's hand and they made their way to their assigned tasks.

Jeremy came to stand by the man, Yanis, who he suspected was most likely Jean's father. He looked like an older, greyer, and slightly broader version of Jean.

“ _How can I help_?” Jeremy asked eyeing the counter top in front of him.

Yanis studied him for a moment, his dark blue eyes unreadable before he gestured to a pile of scallions. “ _You can dice those.”_ He pulled out a knife and a cutting board and set them down in front of Jeremy.

A silence settled between them the noise of the kitchen and its inhabitants saturating the still air. Mathis chattered away and Jean and Margo responding here and there along with the sharp tones of Jean's mother. Their voices grew muffled as they migrated from the kitchen to the dining room leaving Jeremy alone with Jean's father who seemed wholly content in concentrating on his task of cooking, and ignoring Jeremy.

_“I don't think I ever properly introduced myself, I’m Jeremy.”_ He snuck a glance at the man beside him and gave a small smile.

“ _I know,”_ Yanis answered briefly looking up from what he was doing before looking back down.

Jeremy's smile faltered.

“ _You're Jean's father right?”_ The atmosphere was awkward between them and Jeremy had no idea how to go about this.

“ _Yes.”_

This conversation was starting to physically pain Jeremy.

He continued chopping silently. Once he was done Jeremy handed off the cutting board and watched as Yanis deposited its contents into a saucepan. Unsure of what to do next he hesitated.

Yanis noticed and seemed to take pity on him. “ _Here, you can stir this.”_ He gestured to the pan, “ _Make sure they don't stick to the bottom.”_

Jeremy took the spatula from him doing as he was told. He wasn't quite sure what he was helping make, but it had a savory aroma and Jeremy was rather hungry as he hadn't eaten since lunch.

“ _This looks good,”_ Jeremy said giving a small smile.

Yanis frowned, staring into the pot. “ _I hope it is, otherwise I'll never hear the end of it.”_

Jeremy couldn't help but laugh at the other man's downcast tone. “ _I'm sure it will be fine.”_

_“You don't know how picky this family is,”_ Yanis sighed.

“ _Guess I'll learn.”_ Jeremy shrugged.

Yanis looked at him for a long moment and then nodded, something in his demeanor changing. “ _It seems you will.”_

They fell back into a silence more comfortable than the last. Here and there it was broken by Yanis giving instructions, and soon enough the meal was well on its way to being done.

“ _You speak French decently,”_ Yanis stated taking bread out of the oven.

Jeremy laughed, “ _Jean told me my accent was terrible.”_

Yanis nodded. _“That doesn't surprise me.”_

Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

“ _I_ _t's not the best.”_

“ _Ouch.”_ He gripped his chest.

_“Jean’s helping you isn't he?”_ Yanis asked ignoring Jeremy's dramatics.

“ _Yeah, he was very adamant about it,”_ Jeremy responded.

Yanis was pulling wine out of a cabinet as he said, “ _Jean has always been good at teaching, he enjoys it a great deal.”_

_“Oh really? Does-”_ Jeremy was interrupted by a loud crash.

He whipped his head towards the direction of the sound just as Elise’s shout of “ _Mathis!”_ resounded through the hallway _._

Jeremy stared silently, turning to Yanis he found the man standing there with a grimace on his face. He held out a plate of food to Jeremy and automatically the young man took it. “ _Bring that to the table and see what happened.”_

_“Don't you want to investigate for yourself?”_ Judging by what he heard coming from the dining room Jeremy would be more than happy to take a pass.

Yanis shook his head seemingly with the same sentiment. Lightly he patted Jeremy on the shoulder than gave him a nudge to the hallway. “ _Good luck.”_

 

The dining room was not as disastrous as Jeremy had feared. Mathis was found on the floor with a dustpan and small broom sweeping up shards of what looked to once be a wine glass. Jean stood in the corner holding what seemed to be the rest of the wine glasses while Margo stood over her twin brother typing something into her phone. Elise wasn’t in the room, and Jeremy was slightly grateful for that fact.

Jean spotted him first, carefully setting the glasses onto the table before making his way to Jeremy.

“Hey.” Jean came to stand before him and Jeremy held up the platter of food. “Your dad sent me to deliver this.”

“Here let me.” Jean took the plate from him and placed it in the middle of the table.

Jeremy helped him place the rest of the glass next to their corresponding plates and utensils. “What happened?”

Jean sighed, “Mathis touched something.”

“I see…”

“ _You two, speaking in that secret language of yours,”_ Mathis grumbled in French from the floor.

Margo huffed, and nudged him with her foot. “It’s English Mathis, you speak English.”

“ _Oh god not you too,”_ Mathis whined.

Jean snorted.

Margo rolled her eyes then turned to Jeremy. “You probably know who I am already, but it’s nice to finally meet you, I’m Margo.”

“I’m Jeremy.” He gave a little wave.

“Oh I know.” She smiled. “Jean’s boyfriend.”

Jean sputtered at Jeremy’s side.

“ _It’s okay Jean at least he’s cute,_ ” Mathis said.

“Yeah unlike your man,” Margo countered, leaning against the table and putting her phone away.

“ _Hey! Stuart can be be cute.”_ Mathis stood, the dust pan in his hands full of tiny glass shards.

“I wouldn’t consider grouchy cute.” Margo rolled her eyes. “Are you just going to only speak in French the entire night?”

“Who’s Stuart?” Jeremy asked leaning over to whisper in Jean’s ear as the twins began bickering in the background.

Jean shook his head. “You don’t want to know.”

“Alright, I’ll take your word for it.” Jeremy leaned slightly against Jean. “They’re not that bad you know.”

“They’re behaving, for now…” Jean rested his hand lightly on Jeremy’s hip.

“They get worse?”

“Much worse.”

It wasn't long before Yanis and Elise walked into the room with the rest if the food, and promptly ushered everyone to sit at the table. The meal was delicious and Jeremy made sure to tell Yanis in between Margo and Mathis’ heated debate on the pros and cons of making fake currency. Jeremy found it a bit strange but didn't have much time to think about it as he was being thoroughly and fiercely interrogated by Elise. Jean looked pained at his mother's insistent questioning, but Jeremy took it in stride answering her as well as he could. Yanis sat there silently watching the exchange.

“ _You are an art student?”_ Elise narrowed her eyes at Jeremy and he tried not to squirm.

“ _Yes, my emphasis is in painting.”_ Jeremy couldn't tell what Elise was thinking at all.

“ _Hmmmm.”_ She dragged out the syllable. “ _That could be useful_.”

_What,_ Jeremy thought.

“ _Mother_ ,” Jean interrupted, his voice hard.

They shared a look, a silent conversation passing between them that Jeremy couldn't comprehend. Elise shrugged, and Jeremy got the distinct impression that he just missed something important.

“ _How has Paris been Mathis?”_ Elise asked from across the table, turning away from Jeremy. Jean for some reason looked paler than usual.

Mathis lost his smile at his mother’s question instead his face fell into a more neutral expression as he looked from his mother to Jeremy and back. He looked more like Jean in that moment than he had all evening. “ _It has been fine.”_

“ _Business is going well?”_ Her voice seemed oddly hostile to Jeremy’s ears.

Mathis hesitated, shooting another look around the table. “ _You would have heard if it wasn’t.”_

“ _Has Faure contacted you?”_ For some reason the others at the table were trying very hard to avoid Mathis’ eyes.

“ _No,”_ he said. Jean began tapping his fingers against his knee and Jeremy frowned.

“ _Has Stuart?”_ Elise might have been glaring, but Jeremy wasn’t quite sure if it was that or just her normal face.

“ _Uh…”_ Mathis fidgeted with his fork.

“ _Mrs. Moreau?”_ Jeremy interrupted, catching Elise’s eye. “ _I have a gift for you and your family if you’d like it?”_

“ _You do?”_ She looked skeptical.

“ _Yes, though I left it in the car. If I could go get it…?”_

Elise nodded after a moment and Jeremy stood.

“ _Jean, come with me?”_ he offered. Jean stood quickly and followed him out of the house.  


Once they were outside Jeremy turned to Jean. “That was weird.”

Jean nodded. “I warned you.”

“Your mom’s kind of scary,” Jeremy stated.

Jean just nodded again.

Reaching the car they both opened their doors and got inside, neither of them moving or speaking for a prolonged moment.

“Do you actually have a gift?” Jean asked.

“Yeah.” Jeremy pulled his messenger bag from the floor then handed it over.

Jean opened it peering inside. “When did you have time to make this?”

Jeremy just shrugged. “Last night?”

Jean handed the bag back over, then sighed his head rolling back to thunk lightly against his seat.

“We don't have to go back in there if you don't want to,” Jeremy offered.

“That's not a good idea.” Jean's gaze was directed out the windshield and towards the house. The sun sitting low in the sky gently caressing the hills in a warm glow and painting his face in warm golds and rosy pinks.

“I… I'm not sure I understand what exactly happened in there.” He sent out a searching look but Jean resolutely avoided eye contact. “Jean?”

Jean shook his head.

Jeremy squashed the down the feeling of frustration that welled up within him. Taking a breath he reasoned with himself. His friend's family situation was obviously complicated, and while they seemed to treat Jeremy well that did not mean they treated Jean, or his siblings, the same. Jean's interactions with them shed light on this fact, and while Jeremy was curious he wouldn't push his friend to say anything he didn't want to.

But all the same he worried.

“Will Mathis be alright?” Jeremy asked.

“Probably,” Jean answered.

“He seemed….” Jean tensed, and Jeremy backtracked. “I just want to make sure I don't say anything that puts you in a bad situation.”

Jean turned to him with a particular look on his face.

“It's not… just don't mention what Mathis said before.” Jean frowned a bit then added, “Margo shouldn't have brought it up in the first place.”

“Is this about that Stuart guy?” Jeremy asked.

Jean nodded. “Mathis doesn't… it's complicated- my mother…”

He trailed off looking lost.

“Hey,” Jeremy said gently. “You don't have to explain anything. I’ll make sure not to bring it up.”

Jean shook his head, “Mathis and my mother have… They have some issues between them.” Jeremy stayed quiet as Jean went on. “Mathis made a decision some years ago that impacted my family's business drastically and my mother still hasn’t forgiven him for it. That’s why they’re…” He shrugged and gestured vaguely. “Mathis doesn’t want what Margo said mentioned because he knows Elise would count it against him as well.”

Jeremy noted Jean’s use of his mother’s name, but didn’t mention it. “I see.”

“We should go back in,” Jean said, not looking like he wanted to.

“You sure?”

Jean looked out the window in consideration. “Yes.”

“Alright.”

The went back to the house quietly taking their time. Neither of them seemed to care how long they had been out in the car, and since Jean didn’t seem worried about it Jeremy wasn’t either. At least not too much…. Probably.

“Hey Jean?”

“Yes?”

“If you want to we can always bail and get McDonalds,” Jeremy said, stopping at the entrance and turning to the man.

“You Americans and your disgusting food,” Jean huffed fondly.

“I was there when you inhaled a twenty piece McNuggets last weekend.”

“You can prove nothing.”

Jeremy nudged Jean lightly with his elbow a smile teasing his face. “So?”

“So?” Jean responded.

“Really want to go back in there?” Jeremy asked.

Jean frowned looking to him then to the doorway then back to Jeremy. “No…But-”

He was cut off by the front door opening. Elise stepped out onto the front patio Yanis looking mildly pale behind her. “ _There you are.”_ She addressed Jean with a snappishness that was usually reserved for middle aged ladies addressing cashiers. Jeremy tried not to let his frown show.

“ _Is everything okay?”_ Jean asked, and Jeremy wanted to create a physical barrier between Jean and his mother’s resulting glare.

“ _Faure called, there's been an unexpected problem with a shipment.”_ She glanced to Jeremy. “ _This dinner will have to be cut short.”_

Yanis sidestepped their group making his way to a blue sedan that was parked in the driveway.  Elise tracked him with her eyes before continuing. “ _You two may stay as long as you want. Mathis and Margo will still be here, but we won't be back until late.”_

Jean nodded in understanding. Stepping back as his mother, with a slight incline of her head, strode quickly to the car got in and then drove away to the sound of crunching gravel.

Jean and Jeremy stood silently for a moment staring off into the distance where the car disappeared. Jean frowned his hair silently fluttering in the breeze while Jeremy looked on with equal parts confusion and relief.

“So, what now?” he asked.

Jean opened his mouth to say what Jeremy would never find out as they were interrupted once again by the door slamming open.

Jean flinched and Jeremy almost got whiplash from how fast he turned his head.

Margo stood there her face slightly pale as her light eyes scanned the driveway. “They're gone?” She asked in accented English.

“Yes,” Jean answered.

“Excellent.” She turned around and called back into the house, “Mathis!”

The sound of rapid footsteps echoed down the hall and Mathis came into view soon after. Popping his head over his sister's shoulder he asked, “ _they're gone?”_

_“Yes,”_ she replied.

“ _Oh thank_ fuck,” he sighed slumping a bit before he looked to Jean and Jeremy. “ _So wanna get out of here or what?”_

Jean looked to Jeremy who shrugged not really wanting to stay but not really knowing what else to do.

_“What do you have in mind Mathis?”_ Jean questioned, sounding vaguely unimpressed as a grin broke over his brother's face.

“ _Well, where were you two planning on running off to?”_ Jeremy wanted to question how he knew they were planning on running off in the first place, but restrained himself. Jean just sighed.

“ _McDonald's,”_ Jean murmured.

“ _Oh we can do better than that.”_ Mathis smirked.

 

The ended up at what Jeremy supposed was a restaurant, if you considered an unopened nightclub a restaurant. For some reason Margo knew the owner, and for some reason said owner --a beautiful lady who seemed to be in her late thirties-- was exceedingly happy to see them when they dropped by unexpectedly for a bite of food. It was late enough that the cooks had already started preparing for the night and not soon after arriving they were quickly ushered in and deposited at a table in the lounge; plates of food were placed in front of them after Margo exchanged a few words with the owner, and soon enough they were happily eating their second meal in an hour.

“ _Thank you Gabrielle,”_ Margo said, sweetly fluttering her eyelashes. Jeremy tried not to stare as the lady, Gabrielle apparently, blushed. In that moment he really wished he understood what the hell was up with Jean’s family.

“ _Anytime ma bibiche.”_ Gabrielle winked before wandering over to help the band that was setting up on stage.

Jean sighed as Margo eyed Gabrielle’s retreating form. “Can you at least try and be subtle? _”_ he spoke in English most likely for Jeremy’s benefit.

“What?  It’s not like you’re subtle when ogling your boyfriend over there,” she scoffed.

Jeremy choked on his dink. The blush blooming across Jean’s face was priceless.

Mathis laughed, “ _You two are adorable.”_

“Mathis you speak better English than I do stop being a prick about it.” Margo rolled her eyes from across the table.

“Fine,” Mathis sighed, his accent lilting and faint. To Jeremy it sounded slightly more like an English accent than it did a French. “Happy now?”

“Very.” Margo smiled, slumping back in her chair.

The conversation tapered off as their attention was directed towards the food in front of them. Unlike earlier that evening the silence between them was nice. Welcoming and content, the background noise of the club, along with the low set lights and good food, left a warm and pleasant buzz in Jeremy’s veins. Pressed up against Jean’s side he sighed happily. Jean hummed, tugging Jeremy a bit closer as he listened to Margo talk animatedly about her home in Barcelona. Gabrielle joined their group a few moments later easily settling into their conversation as Margo began to describe her neighbor’s reaction to the first time she spoke Spanish to them.

“They looked at me like I had three heads! Back then I sounded nothing like a local and my accent was so thick,” she bemoaned as beside her Mathis smiled into his glass. “When Jean came out to visit me that first summer they relentlessly teased me that he spoke better Spanish! He didn’t even speak any Spanish at the time!”

“I remember that,” Jean said. “They tried to convince me that the proper way to eat a churro was in two bites.”

“And you tried it,” Mathis added.

“Yeah and then you threw up,” Margo chuckled.

Jean rolled his eyes and Jeremy could see the barely suppressed fondness he held for his siblings. “Yes I remember you laughing,” he said dryly.

“Well, it was very funny.” Mathis shrugged.

“I was twelve, it was terrible,” Jean muttered smiling as Jeremy burst into laughter.

“You weren’t really a smart child,” Margo affirmed. Jean gave her an offended look.

“That’s not-” he started.

“Come now Jean,” Mathis interrupted him. “It is true.”

“No it is not,” Jean insisted, turning to Jeremy. “Don’t believe a word they say.”

“Hmmm.” Jeremy cocked his head and regarded Jean. “I don’t know, I can see it.”

Jean groaned visibly slumping in his seat his knee knocking casually against Jeremy’s. “ _This is terrible, I should have never introduced you three,”_ he muttered in French before reaching over and stealing the fries left on Jeremy’s plate.

“Well if you didn’t you know we would have found a way to meet him.” Margo smirked. “Even if it meant cornering him in some back alley.”

“You are very good at that,” Gabrielle chimed in with a giggle.

“Well I’ve had lots of practice,” Margo said taking a sip of the drink.

Mathis seemed to find something in that statement funny as he broke into peals of laughter. “Ah yes, like that time with Harvey.”

“That was fun.” Margo leaned back stretching her arms above her head.

“Who’s Harvey?” Gabrielle asked the question Jeremy had been wondering.

“Oh well he’s-”

“Nobody want’s to know who Harvey is,” Jean interrupted. He was frowning at Margo who in turn gave him a confused look.

“But it’s a fun story,” Margo said.

“No it's not,” Jean stated firmly.

Margo shared a look with Mathis. “Okay…”

A sudden commotion from the bar had them all turning in time to witness a loud crash as on of the bartenders tripped with a tray of glasses in his hands.

“ _Merde,”_ Gabrielle cursed, quickly standing and striding over to help the man off the ground. Jeremy couldn’t understand the rapid French flowing from her mouth but Jeremy had a feeling it wasn’t all that pleasant.

“When will you two be leaving Marseille?” Jean asked as the twins turned back around in their seats.

“Tomorrow actually,” Margo answered. “Or at least that’s when I’m leaving. Have to get back to work.” She shrugged giving Jean a sheepish look.

Jean nodded once before turning to Mathis.

Mathis furrowed his brows, staring off into the distance a few seconds before answering, “In a few weeks, most likely. It depends, I have some business in town.”

“Maybe we can meet up again,” Jeremy suggested. “You can tell me about all the stupid things Jean did as a child.”

Jean sighed, “no that won't be necessary.”

“So you’re going to tell me about them then?” Jeremy smiled poking Jean in his side teasingly.

Jean rolled his eyes, leaning closer. “Absolutely not.”

Jeremy smiled. “I’ll find out, one way or another.”

“You can try.” Jean smirked. _Oh, I will,_ Jeremy though as he held Jean’s gaze.

“You two are adorable,” Margo said effectively ruining their moment.

“Disgustingly so,” Mathis added.

“I hate you both,” Jean huffed, his small smile contradicting his words.

The fell into idle conversation about nothing in particular. The club around them growing busier as the time it opened grew nearer. Gabrielle stopped back by a few times to check up on them, and Jeremy got the impression that she had been a friend of Mathis and Margo for quite a long time, but didn't know Jean as well. It made sense seeing as they were so much older than Jean. As he spoke to them more and learned more about them it became obvious they cared deeply for their younger brother, even if they expressed it at Jean's expense. Jeremy was glad Jean had people like them in his life, and was sure he was wearing a stupid grin as he watched Jean try to handle his siblings.

“Are you two going to stay?” Mathis asked, and Jeremy was snapped out of his thoughts as he realized that question was directed at him.

“I'm sorry what?” Jeremy asked slightly embarrassed.

“The club's opening in ten minutes, are you two going to stay with us here?” Mathis clarified.

Jeremy looked to Jean. “Do you want to?” he asked.

Jean shrugged. “We could, but we don't have to. It gets rather crowded here.”

“Hmmm.” Jeremy thought for a second. “Want to go back to my place?”

Jean flushed.

Margo wolf whistled. “So bold.”

“N-no,” Jeremy stuttered heat rising to his face. “Not like that.”

He glanced at Jean who was staring at him. “I mean I…. Uh…”

He finally understood what Jean meant about his siblings being trouble, he thought.

“Of course not,” Margo winked and Jeremy hoped the low lighting along with his dark skin was hiding how hard he was blushing.

“Stop it you two,” Jean said as he stood.

Jeremy did as well sending a smile the twins way. “It was nice to meet you.”

Margo returned his smile. “Oh it was our pleasure.”

“Have fun.” Mathis winked.

Jean groaned quickly grabbing Jeremy's hand. “Come on, before they get worse,” he muttered under his breath.

Jeremy laughed following along as Jean hurried out of the building.

The cool breeze of the night hit Jeremy as soon as they were out the door sending a shiver down his back. Jean pulled him closer their shoulders pressed together as they walked to where they parked their car.

“So what now?” Jeremy asked looking up at Jean.

Jean glanced down at him before pulling away as they reached his car. Silently he opened Jeremy's door for him, then slid into the driver's seat.

“What would you like to do?” Jean asked into the quiet of the car.  

Jeremy turned to him his face twisted into an expression of mock contemplation. “Hmmmm.” Jeremy leaned towards Jean. “Kiss you?” he suggested.

Jean happily obliged.

 

It was nearing two in the morning when Jean heard a knock on his door. He had gotten back from bringing Jeremy home a couple hours earlier and was preparing for bed when it happened. Freezing in place he weighed that the likelihood of anybody knocking on his door at any time of day was close to zero. All of three people knew where he lived and he liked it that way, he’d never even brought Jeremy back to his apartment; in all honesty he most likely never would for a number of reasons including but not limited to the fact that he currently had a large Qin dynasty jade statue sitting on his dining room table. Jeremy would want answers that Jean knew he couldn’t give. So he resolutely kept Jeremy away from his apartment.

At the second set of knocks Jean moved. Keeping his foot falls light and silent he made his way out of the bathroom and into his living room only stopping to retrieve his pistol from under the side table next to his door. Clicking off the safety he begrudgingly looked through the peephole seriously hoping it was just some lost pizza guy and not something he would actually have to deal with. He sighed when his eyes landed on Mathis and Margo standing on the other side.

Putting the safety back on the gun he opened the door to glower at his siblings. “ _Why are you here_?”

“ _Good to see you too_ ,” Mathis said, pushing past Jean and into the apartment. Margo followed behind him, giving Jean a warm smile.

“ _We saw each other four hours ago_ ,” Jean muttered shutting the door.  

“ _If by that you mean you ditched us four hours ago.”_ Margo eyed the pistol in his hand. “ _Is that necessary?_ ”

Jean shrugged setting it back in its drawer. “ _What do you want?_ ”

Mathis flopped onto his couch and sighed. “ _What if we don’t want anything?_ ”

“ _Then why are you here?_ ” Jean asked, staring at his brother befuddled.

“ _Maybe we just wanted to see you?_ ” Margo suggested from where she was currently rummaging through Jean’s fridge. “ _Nice hickey by the way.”_ Jean slapped a hand over his neck.

“ _But we just saw each other,_ ” Jean reminded them, fighting down a wave of embarrassment.

“ _Well maybe I wanted to see you without Mother breathing down my back.”_ Mathis set up regarding Jean. “ _And while your boyfriend is nice, you seemed not to want him to hear certain things.”_

“ _He doesn’t know about what we do.”_ Jean paused. “ _I’d like to keep it that way.”_

“ _He doesn’t?”_ Margo asked sharing a look with Mathis.

“ _No he doesn’t.”_  Jean came to stand in front of them.  They hadn’t even taken their shoes off at the entrance.

“ _Are you serious?”_ Mathis gazed up at him a frown gracing his face. _“You started dating him, and he doesn’t know? How do you expect him to stay safe if he doesn’t know he could be in danger in the first place?”_

Jean had to look away from his brothers heated stare. “ _I… He’ll be leaving in a month so it won't matter.”_

_“So what, you plan on cutting off contact with him once he leaves? Why even date in the first place then?”_ Mathis questioned.

“ _Mathis…”_ Margo placed a settling hand on his shoulder which he quickly shrugged off.

“ _No Margo, he needs to hear this,”_ Mathis insisted. “ _Jean, you’re being an idiot.”_

_“I…”_ Jean found the pattern on his rug very interesting at the moment. _“I know, it’s just…”_

_“Jean.”_ He looked up at his brother’s firm tone. “ _You either need to end it or tell him.”_

“ _I know that!”_ Jean snapped.

“ _You do?”_ Mathis leaned back raising an eyebrow. Margo sighed loudly before standing again and heading back into the kitchen this time to raid Jean’s liquor cabinet.

Jean sat in Margo’s abandoned spot and hung his head low. “ _I just don’t want….”_ He trailed off.

“ _You don’t want what? For him to leave if you tell him? You didn’t seem to be considering the long term anyways,”_ Mathis huffed before softening his voice. “ _I know you like him, but if you trust him and want to be with him you should tell him. Because if you’re still with him three years down the road and he finds out on his own it won't end well.”_

Jean nodded. Mathis spoke from personal experience.

“ _You’ll figure it out.”_ Mathis lightly patted Jean on the shoulder. He had a point Jean conceded. He was right in it would end badly if Jeremy didn’t know, but he was also wrong in that it wouldn’t be any safer if he did. In some ways it would just be more dangerous.

“ _Was this why you came here?”_ Jean asked.

“ _Uh… No actually,_ ” Mathis said, running a hand through his hair leaving the strands in even more disarray than they already were.

“ _We’re here because of this.”_ Margo plopped down on the other side of Mathis a bottle of vodka in one hand and a manila envelope in the other. She held out the envelope to Jean silently and with a mix of dread and curiosity he took it.

He opened it carefully taking out the documents it held then frowned. “ _What am I supposed to do with this?”_ He shuffled through the photos, examining the artifacts captured in them.

“ _They were found being smuggled into the UK. It wasn’t one of our operations.”_ Mathis shrugged. “ _Stuart wants them evaluated before he decides what to do with them.”_

_“Why not have Mother do this? You know she’s better at such things than I am.”_

_“You’ll do fine,”_ Mathis stated confidently. Jean gave him a questioning look but instead of explaining further he turned to Margo. “ _You better be planning on sharing that.”_  

Margo looked from the bottle to Mathis then back, “ _Hmmm, no.”_ She unscrewed the cap and took a swig.

“ _That’s not even yours,”_ Jean complained, slumping back into the couch after placing the envelope on his coffee table. Jean wanted to push the issue of the envelope, but it was late; that discussion could wait until tomorrow. He pushed down the nagging feeling that Mathis was getting up to something.   

Mathis laughed light and soft, Jean thought it might have been the first unmasked emotion he’d heard from his brother in three years. “ _It’s good to see you haven’t changed that much mon petit colibri.”_

_“Don’t call me that,”_ Jean grumbled.

_“Ah.”_ Margo grinned. “ _How they grow.”_

_“You two are insufferable.”_ Jean rolled his eyes.

Mathis chuckled. “ _Glad to see they haven’t broken your spirit little brother._ ”

Jean frowned but nodded, Margo taking the chance to easily steer the conversation into lighter waters. It was well into the morning when their conversation finally halted. Margo had fallen asleep in the corner of the couch, and Mathis looked well on his way to being unconscious as well when Jean decided to call it a night.

“ _You can stay_ ,” Jean said to a pleasantly tipsy Mathis as he placed a blanket over Margo. Slurring his thanks Mathis entered the room Jean pointed out as his guest bedroom, the door making a light click as it shut behind him.

Jean rolled his eyes before shutting off the lights and making his way to his own room. His brother and sister might be insufferable but he had missed them.

They’d given him a lot to think about.

`````````````

Jeremy sat with his side pressed against Jean, the hot air of August pushing down around them. It was three days into the month and Jeremy had already started mourning his inevitable departure from this place. He needed to have a talk with Jean, it had been three weeks since they first kissed, two since they decided to date, and Jeremy knew they needed to discuss sooner or later what happened next. Jeremy wanted to make this work, long distance wasn’t impossible but that was only if Jean wanted to try. So they needed to talk, but not right now.

Jeremy leaned forward, stealing a scoop of Jean’s slowly melting gelato. Jean turned to him a look of disdain crossing his face.  “What?” Jeremy asked slowly licking the dessert off his spoon. He most certainly did not take pleasure in Jean’s resulting blush.

“Thief.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Jeremy grinned up at him.

Jean leaned in quickly capturing Jeremy’s lips in a deep kiss that lasted only seconds before Jean pulled away. Lightly Jean’s tongue flicked out licking his bottom lip. “Hmmm… maybe I should get strawberry next time.”

Jeremy flushed and ducked behind his hands. “You’re going to kill me,” he groaned.

Jean threaded his fingers with Jeremy’s, lightly pulling his hands away from his face. Jeremy looked over to him, a pout decorating his lips as Jean’s other hand came up to caress his cheek. Jeremy leaned into the touch relaxing a bit as the quiet of the courtyard they sat in washed over them. His eyes slid shut and he sighed. This was nice. Something he could get used to, and he wanted. He wanted the chance to get used to things like this, the chance to know Jean and his warmth. He wished he had more time.

“Jeremy?”

“Mmhmm?” he hummed.    

“Can we talk about something?” Jean murmured lowering his hand from Jeremy’s jaw.

Jeremy slowly opened his eyes to find Jean fiddling with his gelato cup. “Is this about me leaving?” he asked, not knowing what else it could really be about. He had wanted to put this conversation off for as long as possible but is seemed Jean had other ideas.

“Yes… well, mostly...” Jean shrugged looking away.

Jeremy sighed. “Alright where should we start?”

“Do you… We’re dating,” Jean stated.

“Yes.” Jeremy nodded.

“Do you… Like it?” Jean asked.

“Us dating?” Jeremy clarified

Jean nodded.

“Yes.” Jeremy reached up tugging lightly at one of Jean’s curls until the other man looked at him. “I like it a lot. But Jean, I still have three weeks before I go back, maybe we should wait a bit before we decide anything.”

“I…” Jean hesitated. “Okay, we’ll wait a bit.”

Jeremy smiled leaning in to kiss Jean’s cheek, then quickly ducking around him and stealing his gelato.

“Hey!” Jean reached for Jeremy but he slipped away, quickly standing and dancing across the courtyard.

Eating another spoonful Jeremy hummed. “Yeah, maybe you should have gotten strawberry.”

Jean stood, slowly advancing on him a smirk tugging at his lips. “You think you’re very funny.”

“Oh Mr. Moreau, I know I’m very funny.” Jeremy took three quick steps back once Jean got to close a grin of his own on his face.

With a sudden quickness Jean lunged forward, and on instinct Jeremy stepped back, the cool brick of the wall suddenly pressing through the thin material of his shirt. Jean stepped closer bringing his hands to rest against the wall on either side of Jeremy’s face effectively blocking him in.

“Caught you Mr. Knox,” Jean whispered and Jeremy’s heart skipped a beat.

“Did you?” Jeremy asked his words airy and light.

“Seems that way.” Jean leaned closer tilting his head to the side.

“Hmmm.” Jeremy ran his available hand along Jean’s arm stopping once he got to his shoulder. “What are you going to do with me then?”

Jean’s arms wrapped around Jeremy’s waist as he pulled him closer. Jeremy straightened,  resting his chin on Jean’s shoulder as the other man pressed his face into Jeremy’s neck. “Keep you,” he mumbled quietly.

Jeremy’s breath hitched. “Really?”

“But,” Jean breathed and Jeremy’s stomach dropped. “We need to talk.”

Pulling away a bit Jeremy tried to catch sight of Jean’s face as he looked off to the side. “Okay, do you want to talk here?” Maybe he had been too quick in assuming Jean was okay with waiting to have this conversation.

Jean shook his head.

“Alright, want to go back to my apartment so we can talk in private?” Jeremy suggested gently.

Jean looked to him his grey eyes dark in the shadow if the building. For a few moments they gazed at each other, Jean seemingly searching for something, and Jeremy couldn’t tell if he found what he was looking for or not. Slowly Jean nodded before letting Jeremy go.

Jeremy really wished he hadn’t.

 

The walk to Jeremy’s apartment was spent in silence, not necessarily awkward but loaded in a way that made Jeremy certain that something was weighing heavily on Jean’s mind.

They found themselves in Jeremy's apartment, Jean sitting carefully on the bed as Jeremy fiddled around in the kitchen making coffee.

“You started another one,” Jean said. Jeremy turned from his spot at the counter. Jean was staring at the painting currently on his easel. It depicted a hiking trail clinging precariously to the side of a cliff face, white rock on one side and the bright blue of the ocean expanding off into the distance on the other. Jean's silhouette could be seen in the distance down the trail, and Jeremy couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face at the memory the painting brought up.

“I took that picture when we went hiking along the Calanques, remember?” Jeremy reached up grabbing to mugs from a cabinet.

“After I kissed you,” Jean muttered, his gaze fixated on the painting.

Jeremy poured the brewed coffee into the mugs adding sugar to Jean's and caramel creamer to his own before he answered, “yeah, after you kissed me.”

He walked over slowly settling across from Jean. Jean finally looked away from the painting taking the mug Jeremy held out to him and gently cradled it in his hands.

“Jean?” Jeremy asked.

Jean was now staring into his coffee a frown twisting his face and his gaze distant as he regarded the dark liquid. Jeremy felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“Jean,” he repeated nudging the man's leg with his foot to get his attention.

Jean startled, badly, his coffee sloshing over the side of the cup as he flinched back.

“Oh shit, sorry,” Jeremy apologized staring wide eyed at Jean as the other held his gaze silently before looking down to the sheets.

“They’ll stain,” he stated.

“That doesn't matter.” Jeremy shook his head vigorously. “Jean are you okay?”

“I don't want to do this…” Jean muttered not glancing up from the coffee slowly seeping into the sheets.

“Do what?” Jeremy asked.

Jean looked up to him. “Have this talk.”

“Then we don't need to, it can wait till later.”

Jean sighed shifting his weight. “No, it really can't.”

“Okay.” Jeremy set his cup off to the side giving Jean his full attention. “Then let's talk.”

Jean nodded, following Jeremy's lead and setting his cup down in the floor.

“Just to be clear, this talk is about our relationship right?” Jeremy asked.

“Yes, somewhat.” Jean began tapping his finger against the sheet. “I don't know how to start this.”

“Take your time.”

They fell into silence for a few minutes the noise coming through the open window humming through the air. A breeze rustled the pages of Jeremy's sketch book as he waited for Jean to speak.

“You'll be leaving soon.”

Jean didn't phrase it as a question but Jeremy answered anyway. “Yes.”

“Do you…” Jean turned to look out the window. “Do you want to continue this after you leave?”

“This as in dating you?”

Jean nodded.

Well of course Jeremy did. Being with Jean was an experience Jeremy didn’t want to end. He made Jeremy’s world brighter with his rare smiles and biting wit, and Jeremy didn’t know how to vocalize how much meeting the man meant to him but he was sure one day the proper words would come to him.

He wanted that day to come.

Three months wasn’t long enough with Jean.

Jeremy wasn’t sure there would ever be a time that could be classified as long enough, and it scared him, but in a way that fear was tied to so many other emotions it became less like fear and more like hope.

That maybe this could work.

That maybe Jean could also picture a future that featured them and a sunset by an ocean. Jeremy hated himself for being so enamored, but he didn’t think he’d want to change it even if he could.

Jean inspired him, made him want to do better, to be better, made him smile and laugh, and Jeremy realized in that moment that he wanted to be someone who did the same for Jean.

“I…” Jeremy took a deep breath composing his thoughts. “That’s a decision both of us have to make.”

There was a vulnerability about Jean in that moment that gave Jeremy pause before he continued. “But I’d like to try.”

Jean didn’t say anything to that sitting in silence as he repeatedly creased a fold in the sheet between his fingers.  

Jeremy reached for his coffee again. Jean’s silence while not surprising was disappointing in a way Jeremy tried not to linger on. After dinner with Jean’s family the silences between them had increased, and Jeremy knew that it wasn’t all because of him. That it wasn’t entirely about them. There were things happening in Jean’s life that Jeremy didn’t even know of, but he wondered all the same. He wanted Jean to open up to him, and he knew in ways he had, but he also saw the bruises decorating Jean’s shoulders and torso and knew there were many things Jean didn’t speak of.

And he didn’t know how to ask.

Jean muttered something quietly.

“What was that?” Jeremy questioned gently.

“I would like to as well.” Jean’s voice was barely audible over the breeze, but his words were unmistakable.

Jeremy smiled, “Really?”

“Yes,” Jean still wasn’t looking at him. “But…”

Jeremy’s smile dropped.

“But I’m not sure it's a good idea,” Jean continued.

“Why?”

Jean sighed, “because my family is…. They’re….”

“Jean, I've told you before I'd never judge you based on your family, besides I really liked Mathis and Margo,” Jeremy tried to reassure him.

“No you don't understand,” Jean said.

“Then explain it to me.”

“I...I can't.”

“You can't or you don't want to?” Jeremy asked.

Jean shook his head and Jeremy frowned.

“Jean, you were the one who wanted to talk to me about this.” Jeremy felt frustrations well up his throat but stamped it down harshly before it broke the surface.

“I do want to talk to you about this.” Jean stated finally looking Jeremy in the eyes what seemed to be a bit of frustration of his own deepening his frown for a moment. “It's not that simple.”

“Fine,” Jeremy huffed. “Then tell me the parts that are that simple.”

A crease formed between Jean’s eyebrows, and he balled his hand int a fist before he spoke, “I’d like to continue dating you.”

“Okay.”

“But I don’t want you to get hurt because of my family.”

“Why would I get hurt because of your family?” Jeremy asked not understanding what Jean was getting at.

“That’s… where the simple part ends…” Jean trailed off.

“I won't even be in France, so I won’t even be near your family.” Jeremy reminded him.

“That’s part of the problem,” Jean stated.

“How so?”

“You’ll be in America.”

“Is this about being long distance? Because I know it’s far, but I’m also entering my Senior year and was already looking into doing my Master’s somewhere in Europe so…” Jeremy had been thinking about it before he decided to study abroad in Marseille. He had even been looking more specifically into entering a program here in France in the past couple of weeks. Though he hadn’t gotten around to mentioning it to Jean yet, he was still so unsure of everything involving their relationship talking about the future had seemed to be something that was far off. And now it was happening today. Jeremy should have known by now that procrastinating such things didn't work.

“No,” Jean answered. “Yes,” he corrected, then frowned. “Well that’s part of it.”

“What’s the other part?” Jeremy questioned.

“It’s…” Jean was fiddling with a crease in the sheets again. “There are people in America.”

“Wow really?” Jeremy rolled his eyes.

Jean gave him a look before he continued, “My family has… ex business associates that reside there.”

“Okay…”

“...This isn’t making sense.”

“No…”

Jean sighed. Then started again, “I’m worried that because you know me and therefore my family they might…” a look of disdain crossed his face. “I just don't want you to get hurt.”

Jeremy nodded, not out of an understanding for the situation, but in acknowledgement of what Jean said. His worries made no sense to Jeremy, well not entirely at least, but he also felt like he was missing a key piece to the puzzle. He supposed the 'not simple part’ was that piece. But Jean seemed reluctant to get into that, if his attempts at talking around the issue where any indication.

“Okay, but I don't think I will get hurt Jean.”

“You don’t understand,” Jean repeated, and while that statement was true Jeremy was also not an idiot.

“Your family did something to piss off these “ex business partners” of theirs, right?” Jeremy crossed his arms while Jean’s mouth popped open. “I get the impression it has something to do with the business deal you mentioned Mathis making, the one that estranged him from your mother.”

Jean sat there silently staring at him.

“So you think... what? Just because I live in the same country as some people they’ll target me just because they don’t like your family? How would they even know I knew your family?” Jeremy questioned leaning forward.

Jean didn’t answer him.

“Why would they even care if I know you anyways? A vendetta against your family doesn’t equate to one against you. You’re just a college student why would they care?” Jeremy continued.

Jean sighed his shoulders slumping.

“I just don’t understand why this should impact whether or not we continue dating,” Jeremy finished with a deep breathe to calm his frustration.

“It- I wanted you to know, so if you didn’t want….” Jean sighed again.

“You wanted to give me an out,” Jeremy stated.

Jean looked up at him and snapped, “I thought it was worth mentioning.”

“My answer is still the same,” Jeremy retorted firmly.

“What- That’s it?” Jean stood quickly running his hand through his dark curls as he began to pace.

“Yes?”

“You gave it no consideration!” Jean continued pacing.

“Except I did, and my answer is still the same. If you’re willing to try I am.” Jeremy huffed as he watched Jean.

Jean stopped, turning to him. “Seriously?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“That’s _it_?”

“Yep.”

Jean visibly deflated. “How do you exist.”

Jeremy didn’t deign to answer that, instead standing to walk over to his boyfriend.

“Hey,” he said, reaching up to tug lightly on a strand of Jean’s hair.

Jean caught his eyes and Jeremy inched closer. “We’ll work it out, okay?”

"Okay,” Jean breathed letting his eyes flutter shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy walked alone down a deserted side street, his ear buds hanging around his neck and his mind miles away. The fight -could he call it a fight? Maybe argument?- he'd had with Jean not twenty four hours ago still weighing heavily on his mind. It was one of those things about Jean that he didn’t understand, how he could be so insistent that Jeremy be fully informed before making a decision, yet not want to tell Jeremy what was actually going on. Jean often talked around many subjects, skimming the surface enough that Jeremy got them impression they were important, then never delving deeper into what they actually were or their significance to Jean. It was frustrating but not something they couldn’t work out with time.

If one thing was certain in Jeremy’s mind it was that he now held no regard for Jean’s parents whatsoever. He might not understand what was going on but he could tell that for Jean they were a major part of what the problem was. Jean still wasn’t convinced that Jeremy was serious when he said he’d like to continue his relationship with Jean, but Jeremy wasn’t a stranger to patience and was willing to give Jean as much time as he needed.

He didn’t want to lose what they had. No matter how frustrating Jean could sometimes be.  

They could both be stubborn when it came down to it.

Jeremy frowned as he turned a corner, not paying attention to the exact path he was taking as he walked back from the university to his apartment. It was a quiet day, the overcast sky desaturating the surrounding hills, and the lack of breeze made the air stagnant and stuffy. The city itself seemed muffled as if everyone was being forced to move at a slower pace. It had been a long day of classes and Jeremy was glad to finally be heading home where he planned to spend his evening taking a nap before he began to work on his final projects.

Or at least that was what he had hoped to do with his evening.

A muted footstep was all the warning he got before he was being slammed up against the nearest wall.

“Wha-” Jeremy was cut off sharply by a punch to his stomach, wheezing he slumped back against the wall as the man who had cornered him unsheathed a knife from his side.

“ _Shut up and give me your wallet,”_ the man demanded as Jeremy began subtly but frantically looking around.

He was so _stupid._ Jeremy had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t been aware of his surroundings, not realizing when the street he had been walking down became more of a deserted ally. No wonder he found himself in this position.

“ _Look-”_ He began again but was silenced by a crack of pain as a fist connected with his face. Warm blood began sliding down the back or Jeremy’s throat and he choked on the taste.

“ _I said shut up,”_ the man sneered. Slamming Jeremy’s head back against the hard stone of the wall the man leaned closer. Half dazed as pain shot down his neck Jeremy began struggling. The man was larger than him easily outweighing Jeremy by at least fifty pounds, and it didn’t occur to Jeremy that the easiest way out of this would have been just to do what he said. Putting up a fight was a terrible idea but Jeremy didn’t realize the extent of how terrible an idea it was until he kneed the guy in the groin.

The man dropped him, and Jeremy had a split second to register the fact that he should be _running_ before another set of hands grabbed him by the hair and a knife was pressed to his throat.

“ _You bitch,”_ the gruff voice belonging to the hand currently yanking at Jeremy’s hair growled as a swift kick was delivered to Jeremy’s side. His partner pulled himself off the ground, speaking in rapid French which Jeremy couldn’t make heads or tails of. His silence earned him another kick to his side this time from the man he kneed in the groin.

There really wasn’t any winning today.       

His head was yanked back forcing him to look up at the men looming over him. The one behind him moved the knife from Jeremy's throat to the corner of his eye and repeated, “ _your wallet.”_

_“P-pocket,”_ Jeremy stuttered out, and decided that this was definitely the worst Monday of his life.

The man in front of him kneeled down quickly pulling Jeremy's wallet and phone from the pocket of his hoodie before smirking and slamming his fist into Jeremy's face again. As the man in front of him stood the one holding him down sent him sprawling to the side with a quick flick of his arm. Jeremy had a moment to register vague relief at the fact that he had left his final projects at school before a foot connected with his ribs once again.

Jeremy's lungs wouldn't take in air feeling at once constricted and full. He had a feeling this would bruise. He held back a laugh at the thought. And Jean thought his family was going to get Jeremy hurt. Jeremy was perfectly capable of getting hurt on his own thank you very much.

In a back alley.

Where there wasn't a person in sight.

_Fuck,_ he thought vehemently as the men above him laughed saying something Jeremy didn't catch. He tried to move which was a mistake as pain shot through his body. It was definitely going to bruise; he'd be lucky if nothing was broken. He really hoped nothing was broken as he had class the next day.

Chancing a glance up found Jeremy staring into the eyes of the man who had first cornered him, his dark gaze sharp as a smile broke over his face. He stepped closer to Jeremy's prone form and Jeremy had just enough time to start cursing his existence when he noticed the sound of feet echoing down the street.

“ _Hey!”_ A voice shouted from the mouth of the alley causing the two men to turn.

“ _What the-”_ the man behind Jeremy began before being cut off by the body belonging to the voice ramming him into a wall. He dropped the knife and it was quickly kicked to the other side of the alley. Jeremy got up hastily trying to avoid getting in the middle of the fight that had now broken out.

The first guy went down quickly with a jab to his throat and a kick to his back.

It was with a startled blink that Jeremy realized he recognized his rescuer. Mathis Moreau sent the second mugger skidding across the ground with a well placed kick to the sternum then gracefully bent down to grab the knife at his feet. He handled it with well practiced care as he approached the man hunched over on the ground.

“ _You should take your partner and leave now.”_ Mathis’ voice was cold and as sharp as the blade he held in his hand. In that moment Jeremy could see the resemblance between him and his mother.

“ _M-Moreau,”_ the mugger stuttered eyes wide in what seemed to be a mix of fear and fascination.

“ _Now.”_ The man staggered to his feet at Mathis’ command.

“ _Hand over those.”_ Mathis pointed to Jeremy’s belongings. The man did with haste keeping his wary eyes lowered to the ground as he began shuffling towards his partner. Mathis stepped back planting himself firmly between Jeremy and the men who had mugged him. “ _You shouldn’t have done this.”_

“ _We didn’t know he was one of yours.”_ The man seemed to shrink in on himself as he spoke, not taking his eyes off Mathis as he bent down to yank his partner up by the arm. The other man grumbled groggily a trickle of blood staining his temple.

“ _You shouldn’t be here in the first place,”_ Mathis all but growled.     

“ _I- We-.”_

_“Get lost.”_

The man nodded frantically, and quickly began dragging his partner back down the alley. Mathis kept quiet as he watched their retreating forms, waiting a few minutes after they rounded the corner to speak.

“Well Jeremy, Margo didn’t mean to literally get cornered in a back alley when she made that comment.” Mathis turned to him all smiles. “It was a joke you know?”

Jeremy huffed in disbelief slumping back against the wall behind him and letting out a pained whimper. “What the hell..”

“Oh you don’t look so good,” Mathis stated standing in front of Jeremy; when he got so close Jeremy didn’t know. All he could concentrate on were the wrinkles pressed into Mathis’ otherwise pristine suit.

“Hey, Jeremy. Jeremy.” He tried to concentrate on the words Mathis was saying but was having trouble accomplishing that task. “Where were you heading Jeremy?”

“Home,” he answered.

“Where do you live?” Mathis asked.

Jeremy mumbled his address hoping he at least sounded coherent to Mathis’ ears.

“That’s far,” Mathis muttered. “Jean’s apartment is closer.”

Jeremy made a noise of acknowledgement.

“Jeremy, I am going to take there.”

“Sure,” Jeremy mumbled.

Slipping an arm around his shoulders Mathis steadied Jeremy as he began leading them in what was presumed to be the direction of Jean’s apartment.   


Jeremy found himself seated on a comfy couch, staring at some sort of dragon statue carefully set on the coffee table in front of him. It was green and seemed to be quite old even to Jeremy’s eyes. It was surrounded by papers all covered in notes and calculations, what looked to be amounts of money written down and then scribbled out hastily only to be replaced by other amounts.  

“What the fuck...” Jeremy mumbled staring into the dragon's wide eyes.

“Like it?” Jeremy jumped at the sound of Mathis’ voice. He had emerged from the bathroom having successfully found Jean’s well stocked first aid kit and was now brandishing it triumphantly in the air.  “It came with a shipment a few weeks ago. Pretty huh?”

He sat down on the table next to it gently patting it on the head.

Jeremy blinked. “Is it…?”

“Jade? Yeah.” Mathis shrugged. “Not the most valuable thing we’ve ever acquired but it’s nice in and of itself.”

“I… what.”

“Though I personally think,” Mathis continued not acknowledging Jeremy, “we should turn our business elsewhere. Antiquities are valuable and all but the market for them has really declined in recent years. People aren’t willing to go to such lengths to acquire rarer items these days.”

“Acquire rarer items,” Jeremy repeated.

“Yeah this stuff used to sell big on the black market.” Mathis flicked the statue. “But these days the business is in the more practical side of things.”

“What, is your family like mob or something?” Jeremy asked incredulous.

“Yeah?”

“What.” Jeremy’s jaw dropped.

“What do you mean what?” Mathis asked staring at him. “Jean didn’t tell you?”

“ _This_ is what Jean was trying to tell me?” Jeremy couldn’t believe it.

It really explained a lot.

“Uh… wow lets get those injuries of yours treated,” Mathis said as he began digging around in the first aid kit keeping his eyes trained away from Jeremy’s own.

He pulled out disinfectant and gauze pads soaking a pad in the antiseptic before holding it in front of Jeremy's face. “You will definitely have a black eye for about a week, and there's a cut on your forehead, but it’s near your hairline so if it does end up scarring it won't be to noticeable.”

“You’re trying to distract me,” Jeremy stated.

“This will hurt,” Mathis said before pressing the damp gauze to the cut and cleaning it. Jeremy suppressed his flinch at the sting it cause biting his lip as his eyes fell upon the dragon statue again. “And I’m not trying to distract you I just don’t know what you want me to say.” Mathis pulled away the gauze to look at his work. With a satisfied nod he reached into the kit pulled out a bandage and gently applied it to Jeremy’s forehead.

“That you’re joking?” Jeremy suggested.

Mathis just stared at him.

“You’re not joking.”

“Where else where you hurt?” Mathis asked.

Jeremy looked down. “I think that was the worst of it.”

Mathis sighed, “listen Jeremy, if it turns out you were actually hurt badly and I did nothing Jean would never let me hear the end of it. Where were you hurt?”

Jeremy gestured to his torso, and Mathis sighed again. “Do you mind me taking a look?”

Jeremy shook his head and then shrugged off his hoodie and undershirt wincing as pain shot down his ribs. Mathis hissed in sympathy as he looked at Jeremy’s torso. Glancing down Jeremy caught sight of raw red bruises that he was sure would be a dark purple in a few hours. He didn’t think he’d had bruising this bad since he stopped playing exy. The pain was great but Jeremy was pretty sure nothing was broken. He repeated this observation to Mathis who agreed reluctantly.

“There’s not much we can do about them,” Mathis nodded towards the bruising and after he cleaned and bandaged the small scraps running up Jeremy's sides he leaned back allowing Jeremy time to put his shirt back on.

Mathis stood moving to the kitchen where he rummaged around the freezer and came back moments later with a washcloth and an ice pack.

He held them out to Jeremy. “For your,” a grimace, “face.”

“Thanks,” Jeremy said taking the ice pack and placing it gently over his left eye, the more smarting of the two.   

Mathis didn't say anything standing there awkwardly as he looked out the window with a searching gaze.  

“You know, Jean doesn't like this either.” Mathis broke the silence. Jeremy looked up at him wondering what he was getting at. “He never says anything but it's rather obvious.”

“Okay…” Jeremy said thinking that Jean and him where in the same boat of not liking this.

“That's one of the reasons he didn't tell you, I think,” Mathis continued. Jeremy nodded; Jean's reasons for not wanting to tell him were loud and clear now that Jeremy already knew.

“He said he didn’t want me to get hurt,” Jeremy stated.

“Yeah.” Mathis sat down on the couch beside Jeremy. “He out of anyone knows how bad it can get being involved in this.”

“What do you mean by that?” Jeremy asked staring at the other man.

“It’s… there was something that happened awhile ago.” Mathis turned to regard Jeremy. “Jean’s not the only one who doesn’t like the fact that he’s been forced into all of this.”

“...Has Jean been looking for a way out?” Jeremy asked knowing the answer the moment Mathis’ face soured.

“No!” He stood in a rush taking a few steps before he turned back to Jeremy. “That idiot’s just resigned to it!”

“But you’re not,” Jeremy guessed.

“Of course not,” Mathis’ voice was firm. “Not after what they tried to do to him. One way or another I will get my brother out from all this.”

“Who’s they?” Jeremy asked frowning.

“Yanis and Elise.”

Jeremy felt the blood draining from his face as the possibilities of what Mathis could mean by that ran through his mind.

“You want to ask,” Mathis observed his face blank as he caught Jeremy’s eyes. “I’ll tell you.”

Jeremy stared at him.

“If...”

“If?”

“If you promise to help me get Jean out.”

Jeremy held his gaze wondering if Mathis realized Jeremy would be as helpful in this as a toothpick, but all he saw was determination and slight desperation etched into the other’s face. He was serious Jeremy realized.

“How?” Jeremy asked.

Mathis’ smile was all teeth.

 

“This happened nearly ten years ago now,” Mathis started from where they had relocated to the dining room table, yet another jade dragon statue situated between them. “Back then my family was its own entity separate and neutral in all our business dealings.” At Jeremy’s confused look he clarified. “We weren’t tied to any of the bigger families, we just did our own thing and no one bothered us.”

“But that’s not how it is now,” Jeremy said shifting his ice pack to the other eye.

“No it’s not,” Mathis sighed. “My family got indebted to… well a bigger family located in the US.”

“Ah,” Jeremy opened his eye’s and turned his head to stare at the dragon who looked back at him startled. “That’s what Jean meant.”

“He told you about the Moriyamas?” Mathis asked, his voice disbelieving.

Jeremy blinked. "Moriyamas? Like the founder of exy Tetsuji Moriyama?"

It couldn't be the same people.

Mathis nodded. "Yes, though he's not a part of the main family."

Jeremy shook his head,he couldn't believe it though that explained why Jean had such a bad reaction to exy. “No, just that your family had pissed off some “business associates” in the states.”

“Well… I guess he didn’t technically lie. We did.” Mathis shuffled before continuing. “They’re a very powerful family in North America, but not so much in Europe. Yanis made some mistakes in dealing with them, and in turn got trapped under their thumb. We owed them money and they were very insistent that we pay.”

Jeremy nodded, he might know nothing about the mob but that seemed accurate.

“We obviously didn’t have the money, so Yanis and Elise began bargaining,” Mathis sighed.

“How did that go?”

“Horribly.”

“It seemed like the Moriyamas would end up having complete control over the family by the end of it, and through us they would then secure their foothold in Europe.” Mathis’ face grew stormy. “That is, until Elise came up with a plan to end up more as partners with the Moriyamas and not just some lackeys.”

Mathis stopped, taking a deep breath before he continued. “She thought if there was a Moreau within the Moriyama family we would have more leeway. So she was going to sell him.” His voice cracked towards the end of the sentence.

“What.” Jeremy felt cold as Mathis’ words seeped into his bones.

“She was going to sell Jean,” Mathis growled hatred in his voice. “He was thirteen.”

Jeremy didn’t think he’d ever experienced the urge to murder a person until that moment. How could someone do that, how could someone even think of doing that?

“I couldn’t let that happen,” Mathis said, his fist clenching on top of the table. “They would have had to kill me before I let anything like that happen to Jean.”  
  
“This is why Elise hates you,” Jeremy stated.

“Yes.” Mathis smiled bitterly. “Instead of letting her have her way I took matters into my own hands.”

“How?”

“Margo acted as a distraction, and I went to the family that does hold the most influence in Europe, and I exchanged my family’s autonomy for their protection.” Mathis shrugged. “Turns out the way to make people back off is to make yourself virtually untouchable.”

“So you sold your family’s business.”

Mathis nodded. “Now we work for the Hatfords and Jean isn’t with those evil bastards.”

“The Hatfords are better than the Moriyamas?” Jeremy asked unconvinced.

“Yes,” Mathis said firmly. “Leagues better.”

“But you still want Jean out,” Jeremy said as he stood and walked over to the freezer grabbing another ice pack. Jean sure had a lot of them.

“Because he doesn’t want to be involved in this,” Mathis explained. “Because I want him to be able to choose what he wants to do with his life.”

“How do you plan to get him out? Elise and Yanis seem to rely pretty heavily on him,” Jeremy pointed out as he made his way back to the table careful not to aggravate his injuries.

“Those two don’t have nearly as much influence as they think they do,” Mathis huffed. “All I need to do is convince Stuart.”

“Stuart?” Jeremy raised an eyebrow and set down. “Isn’t that the guy you’re fucking?”

Mathis sputtered.

“He’s- I mean yes but.. But that and this are two completely separate things,” Mathis insisted.

Jeremy raised his eyebrows.

“Don’t look at me like that. No wonder you get along so well with Jean,” Mathis muttered. “Fucking pricks the both of you.”

Jeremy ignored his jab and concentrated on icing his face.

“You seem to be taking all of this rather well,” Mathis observed after sitting in silence a few moments.

“I think it’s the shock,” Jeremy replied.

“Ah right, you were mugged.” Mathis rested his head on his palm and frowned at Jeremy.

“I even have a head wound,” Jeremy confirmed.

Mathis’ frown deepened. “I’m still going to hold you to that promise you made me.”

“I just don’t see how I can really help.” Jeremy leaned back in his chair and gazed at the ceiling, which wasn’t all that interesting but alleviate some of the pressure behind his temples. The painkillers he had taken were helping, but he still ached.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about that _petit chouchou_ .” Mathis smiled. “I have a plan.”  


Jean arrived back at his apartment as the afternoon heat was at its peak, a sheen of sweat on his brow and his mind on his upcoming lectures more than anything else. That changed when he reached his front door to find it unlocked. Immediately he was put on edge as he carefully pushed it open. Taking in the apartment he reached for where his gun was stashed. Whoever had broken in wasn’t making themselves known but that didn’t mean Jean would be caught off guard when they did appear. He stopped at the sound of Jeremy’s laughter echoing from the kitchen.

Out of all the scenarios Jean had thought up, one that involved his brother and Jeremy sitting at his dining room table joking with each other was not one of them.

“What are you doing here?” Jean asked confused. They turned to him and Jean’s breath caught as he took in the state of Jeremy's face. “What happened?”

He felt frozen to the spot, the need for answers and the need to find whoever did this to Jeremy and make them pay warring in his mind.

Jeremy looked puzzled at his expression before something seemingly clicked. “Oh right, the bruises. Don’t worry Jean I was just mugged.”

Jean turned to glare at Mathis who raised his hands in a placating gesture. “I think he might have a mild concussion as well.”

Jean’s glare sharpened as he stepped fully into the kitchen, walking over and kneeling by Jeremy’s chair to take in the full extent of the damage. Gently he reached up removing the ice pack Jeremy had pressed to his cheek. “How long have you been icing this?”

Jeremy took a moment to think about that. “A while…”

“You’ll need to put a hot compress on it then,” Jean said standing and making his way over to his sink. Silently he took a breath trying and failing to stop his hands from shaking. He grabbed a washcloth running it under hot water then ringing it out before he made his way back over to Jeremy. Kneeling again he gently pressed it to the side of Jeremy’s face relaxing a bit at the small smile the other man sent him.

“Thank you,” Jeremy muttered.

Jean shook his head. “What happened?”

“Some assholes cornered him in an alley,” Mathis answered from the other side of the table with an assessing look on his face.

Jean stiffened.

“Don’t worry, I don’t think they’ll be bothering him again,” Mathis said, smirking.

Jean frowned, sincerely hoping Mathis hadn’t murdered anyone in front of Jeremy. Mathis seemed to catch on to where Jean’s thoughts headed as he rolled his eyes and said, “Oh don’t worry I thought about it but restrained myself.”

Jean inclined his head before turning back to Jeremy who was gazing at him with an unreadable look.

“What is it?” Jean asked.

Jeremy shook his head, then leaned down and pressed his forehead lightly against Jean’s own. Jean held his breath for a moment before letting it out; slowly he shut his eyes, and let himself be grateful that nothing worse had happened to Jeremy. He’d get the full story from Mathis later, right now he was just glad Jeremy was okay.

“Jean?” Jeremy asked.

Sliding his eyes open he replied, “yes?”

Jeremy looked back at him, and they were close enough that Jean thought he might be able to count the little specks of gold located in Jeremy’s eyes if given the time.

“Were two dragon statues really necessary?” Jeremy teased with a smile.

Jean's eyes widened in surprise, quickly he glanced up at the dragon staring accusingly at him from the tabletop then back down at Jeremy. “I like the aesthetic.” He didn't mean for it to sound more like a question than an answer.

Mathis scoffed behind him.

“Didn't know you liked dragons so much,” Jeremy was mocking him Jean just knew it.

“They're… interesting,” Jean said switching the hot compress to Jeremy's right eye.

“So interesting you have two statues of them,” Jeremy stated.

Jean nodded reluctantly.

He could hear Mathis stifling laughter from behind him.

“Have you named them?” Jeremy asked.

“What.”

“Have you given them names?”

Mathis’ laughter sounded less like it was being stifled now and more like he was choking on it.

“Uh no,” Jean answered.

“That's unfortunate,” Jeremy said making Jean wonder how exactly that was unfortunate.

“I think you should lay down,” Jean suggested raising to his feet.

Jeremy nodded slowly standing himself.

“But don't let him sleep,” Mathis said with a wink from where he was now perched on the counter top.

Jean glared at him then turned to Jeremy. “Come on, you can rest in the guest room.”

“Oh a guest room how fancy, you’re really living the high life here Jean.” Jeremy followed him down the hall to the second door on the right.

Jean quickly got Jeremy settled on the bed tucking him gently under the covers then setting himself on the side of the bed for a moment. “It's important that you don't sleep for at least twelve hours in case you do have a concussion.”

“This isn't the first time I've ever had one you know?” Jeremy gave him a look.

“Right… exy player.”

“Ex-exy player,” Jeremy corrected.

Jean ran a hand through his hair. “Right...I’ll be back in a second, okay?”

Jeremy nodded and Jean stood from the bed and made his way across the room closing the door behind him as he walked into the hallway. Entering the living room he spotted Mathis two seconds from running out the door. With three quick steps Jean was across the room grabbing his brother's arm before he could make his retreat.

With an awkward chuckle Mathis turned to him. “ _Hi Jean.”_

_“What the fuck happened,”_ Jean demanded.

“ _He was mugged.”_ Mathis shrugged; at Jean’s glare he rolled his eyes and continued. “ _I was walking by and heard a scuffle. It was two guys kicking the shit out of Jeremy in some alley. That was really it.”_

_“Who where they?”_

_“No one I knew but they seemed to know me, and deeply regretted their actions once they realized their target was someone our family knew.”_ Mathis frowned. “ _They won't be bothering him again though, I doubt anyone in Marseille will now that words out that he’s under our protection.”_

Jean nodded a complex look gracing his face as he let go of Mathis’ arm. “ _Good.”_

Then he paused. “ _Why didn't you take him to a hospital?”_ Jean asked incredulously.

“ _Oh right.”_ Mathis sheepishly ran a hand through his hair. “ _He can go to hospitals… I honestly forgot.”_

Jean sighed.

There was a moment of silence between them before Mathis said contemplatively, “ _you really love him don’t you?”_

Jean’s jaw dropped, his breath caught in his lunges, and he felt like he was choking.

_“Oops…”_ Mathis grinned shuffling towards the door, and quickly opening it. “ _Wow look at that I have to go.”_

Jean just stared, standing in the doorway as he watched his brother walk out of the apartment and down the hallway.

“ _Oh by the way,”_ Mathis called over his shoulder. “ _I told him!”_

“ _What?!”_

The only answer Jean got was Mathis’ resulting laugh and one last look at his stupid grin as he disappeared into the stairwell.

Jean finally shut the door after standing there in silence a moment too long.

Was he in love with Jeremy? Jean wasn’t sure, but he thought maybe one day he could be.

More importantly was what Mathis meant by that last comment.

What had he told Jeremy?

Jean looked towards his guest bedroom and frowned.  

With a shake of his head he walked back towards the kitchen. Quietly he filled a glass with water, and grabbed another ice pack from his fridge. He made a note to himself to buy a real hot compress next time he visited a pharmacy, and made his way back to the guest bedroom.

Opening the door he found Jeremy situated much as he had been staring at his phone with a quirk to his lips. As Jean entered he looked up.

“Hey,” he greeted lightly.

“Hi,” Jean returned walking over to the nightstand and setting down the contents of his arms. Jeremy watched him quietly, his brown eyes tracking Jean’s movements. Jean stood there a moment looking down at the sorry state his boyfriend was in an not quite knowing what to do. Most of his wounds seemed to be superficial, surface layered, and he knew if anything had actually been wrong Mathis would have taken him to the hospital. All Jeremy could do now was heal on his own and Jean could do nothing to speed up that process.

Silently Jeremy scooched over on the bed, lightly patting the now empty space as he stared empathetically up at Jean. Rolling his eyes Jean obliged sitting down carefully and leaning his back against the headboard. He made sure not to touch Jeremy, not wanting to cause him any more pain than he was already in. Jeremy seemed to have different ideas though for as soon as Jean was settled at his side Jeremy turned, flinging an arm over his side and burying his face in Jean’s stomach. Jean stiffened for a moment before relaxing under Jeremy’s weight. Carefully he threaded his fingers through the slight curls of Jeremy’s hair gently running his nails across Jeremy’s scalp.

Jeremy let out a low groan snuggling deeper into the warmth of the blankets and the cotton of Jean’s t-shirt.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Jean reminded him.

“Course not,” Jeremy mumbled his voice muffled, and Jean tried not to shiver at the feeling of his hot breath against his stomach.      

Silence fell between them weighted yet comfortable. Jean continued running his hand through Jeremy’s hair, his gaze shifting to the window. Quietly he watched as a pair of pigeons landed on a red terracotta roof across the street.

“Jean?” Jeremy broke the silence. Jean looked down to where he lay his eyes meeting those of Jeremy’s who was staring at him with a small downturn of his lips.

“What is it?” Jean asked gently.

“Mathis explained what’s going on to me,” Jeremy said.

Jean’s heart stopped.

“What?”

Jeremy sat up a bit straighter leaning his weight on an elbow as he regarded Jean with a steady gaze. He would have looked intimidating if not for the large green band aid plastered above his swollen eye. “He told me about your family, Jean.”

“He did...” Jean felt an emptiness at the bottom of his stomach as he wondered when the yelling began. When Jeremy would look at him with anger and disgust and end this. Leaving Jean like he was bound to do anyway.

Jeremy did none of that instead rolling his eyes and saying, “don’t look at me like that. I just think it explains a lot really.”

Jean gaped at him.

“Don’t get me wrong, I am a bit angry,” Jeremy said, rolling over onto his back and addressing the ceiling. “But I understand why you wouldn’t want to tell me.”

Jean kept silent as he continued staring at Jeremy.

“I just…” Jeremy started and then stopped.

Jean hesitated before he spoke. “What?”

Jeremy turned to him something close to determination on his face. “I still want to date you Jean Moreau.”

Jean blinked. “Why?” was all he could think to say to that.

“Because you're sweet,” Jeremy began, “and stubborn, and have a terrible sense of humor, and somehow befriended the weird guy who tried to sneakily draw you.” Jeremy smiled, his eyes crinkling as he looked at Jean and Jean's heart skipped a beat. “And you make me laugh and put up with my ramblings and you're just so _so_ beautiful.”

“You must have a concussion,” Jean muttered completely lost in Jeremy's presence.

“Maybe, but ask me later and my answer will be the same.”

Jean rolled his eyes. “You're hopeless.”

“Yes,” Jeremy answered.

Jean leaned down to lightly place a kiss on his boyfriend's brow, before reaching back and plucking the ice pack off the nightstand.  “Now put this on your horrific face.”

Jeremy laughed loudly taking the ice pack from Jean.

```````````

Jeremy leaned back, resting his hands against the hard concrete of the sidewalk as he looked out over the expanse of ocean in front of him. It was a warm day a slight wind coming off the sea and white puffy clouds dotting the sky. As far as last days went Jeremy couldn’t have asked for a more perfect one weather wise. It was as if Marseille decided to show only its best side for Jeremy’s farewell. He knew it was stupid but the sight of the calm waves and clear sky tugged at his heart strings and compelled him to pull out his phone and take yet another picture of his surroundings.

As he was lowering his phone back to his pocket it buzzed. Carefully Jeremy looked at the screen and sighed once he saw who the text was from. Quickly he unlocked his phone to read it.

 

**Mathis:**

Hey Jeremy hear it’s your last day in beautiful Marseille _12:34_

**Jeremy:**

Hi Mathis _12:35_

**Jeremy:**

It is actually _12:35_

**Mathis:**

Ah chouchou, leaving us so soon. Is Jean with you? _12:36_

**Jeremy:**

No not at the moment _12:36_

**Mathis:**

Well when he comes back tell him i said hi _12:37_

**Jeremy:**

You could just tell him yourself _12:37_

**Mathis:**

But where’s the fun in that??? _12:38_

**Mathis:**

I just wanted to wish you safe travels _12:39_

**Mathis:**

And remind you that I will be holding you to the deal we made ;) _12:39_

**Jeremy:**

I know i’ll do whatever i need to _12:40_

**Mathis:**

Oh I know you will, have fun! ;))) _12:41_

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes tucking his phone back into his pocket. He didn’t know whether the fact that he was now undeniably friends with Mathis Moreau was a good or bad thing, but it sure was troublesome.

Did he regret getting involved in this? No not at all, especially if it helped Jean in the long run.

Did he kick himself every time he remembered the events that happened that day two weeks ago? Absolutely.

What was he thinking, making a deal like that?

He was in fact not thinking for a number of reasons. Reaching up he ran his fingers over the new scar on his forehead.

A shadow fell across him and Jeremy looked up to find Jean leaning over him. His head was back lit by the sun creating a halo out of his curls, and Jeremy smiled wanting to commit this moment to memory for however long he could.

“Hey,” Jean whispered his voice breathy.

“Hi.” Jeremy reached up tugging on a curl until Jean relented. Leaning down he placed a lingering kiss to Jeremy’s lips, sighing as he closed his eyes. He pulled away a few moments later watching as Jean reoriented himself and leaned back. Jean took a step forward and carefully sat next to Jeremy, close enough that they were pressed together ankle to shoulder. Jeremy lightly leaned his head against Jean’s shoulder.

“Having fun?” Jean asked tucking a hand around Jeremy’s waist and pulling him just a bit closer.

“Now that you’re back,” Jeremy smiled. “Mathis says hi, by the way.”

“...Of course he does.” Jean rested his chin on top of Jeremy’s head and sighed.

“Hey, at least he didn’t do what Margo did to say goodbye to me,” Jeremy laughed.

Jean groaned and Jeremy smiled as he felt it reverberate in his chest. “Let’s not talk about that.”

“It was funny in hindsight.”

“She walked in on us-” Jean cut himself off. “I have no idea how she even found out where you live. Or why she drove here.”

“Well at least the fruit basket was nice,” Jeremy said as he laced his fingers with Jean’s. “And it could have been worse.”

Jean raised an eyebrow.

“Well at least _you_ weren’t naked.” Jeremy poked him.

“Small miracles,” Jean huffed.

“Besides I like your siblings,” Jeremy reminded him.

“I don’t see why.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Well for one thing Margo up and bought all of my paintings.”

“You have a point…” Jean conceded. “But Mathis…”

“Mathis is… interesting?”

Jean snorted.

“You’ll just have to meet my siblings sometime,” Jeremy suggested looking up at Jean. “Then you’ll understand how I put up with yours.”

“That honestly sounds like a terrifying prospect.”

Jeremy laughed, “They’ll love you don’t worry.”

Jean didn’t look convinced.

“I’m serious,” Jeremy said gently. “My family would love you.”

“I don’t see why.” Jean frowned.

Jeremy huffed leaning back to look him in the eye. “Because I do so they’ll have to.”

Jean stared at him as if he’d just sprouted a third arm. Heat slowly rose to Jeremy’s face at the heavy weight of Jean’s gaze; he hadn’t really meant to say that but there it was.

It felt right in a way, and in that moment he knew he was truly screwed.

He let out a nervous laugh, averting his gaze.

A hand on his chin had him looking back at Jean.

Jeremy didn’t know what he was expecting but Jean pulling him into a tight hug was as welcome as anything. Jeremy tucked his head into the crook of Jean’s neck and sighed.

Jean muttered something softly in French.

“What was that?” Jeremy asked.

“I miss you already,” Jean breathed holding Jeremy tighter.

“You’re going to make me cry,” Jeremy murmured, his hands clinging to the back of Jean’s shirt.

“Stay.” The word was only a wisp pressed into Jeremy’s hair and his breath caught. His heart fracturing just the smallest bit.

“Come with me,” Jeremy retaliated.

Jean shook his head. “You know I can’t.” The want in his voice contradicting his words.

“Maybe not yet,” Jeremy sighed. _But if Mathis’ plan works you might get the chance to,_ Jeremy thought, lightly kissing Jean’s neck.

Jean shuttered a breath, “I’d like to.”

“I know Jean, I know.”

`````````

Christmas music played on the radio as Jeremy drove his Jeep into the upper levels of the parking garage outside the main terminal of LAX. It was the same song that had played twenty minutes ago, a cheery remix of Jingle Bell Rock and while Jeremy had to have heard it at least fifteen times on the drive over even it couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he found a parking spot and made his way into the terminal.

The airport was busy and crowded, tourists from all over bumbling around while businessmen and women hurried about to their flights. Jeremy walked quickly towards international arrivals as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and checked the texts he’d received from Mathis one last time.  

 

**Mathis:**

AirFrance flight 307 arriving December 21 3:35pm _01:01_

**Mathis:**

You better take care of my little brother Jeremy _01:02_

 

Jeremy sighed as he reached the waiting area, leaning against a pillar as he watched the crowds arriving out of customs be herded towards baggage claim. Leave it to Mathis to send him a text in the middle of the night informing him Jean would be arriving the next day. His plan, whatever it actually consisted of, had worked apparently, and  it was now Jeremy’s turn to hold up his end of their little bargain. Which Jeremy was all too happy to do. A little advance notice would have been preferred --his apartment was still a disaster in the aftermath of finals-- but he couldn’t help the flutter in his heart at the thought of seeing his boyfriend again.

Long distance wasn’t easy but they had made it work, conflicting time zones and all.    

It was ten till four, and Jeremy settled in for a wait knowing how long it could take to get through customs. He and Jean had been talking on a near daily basis since he left Marseille in August, so the fact that Jean hadn’t told him that he was coming out to California himself worried Jeremy a bit. He wondered exactly how Mathis’ plan had worked out, and how he had convinced his brother to move out to LA with Jeremy. He briefly had the mental image of Mathis jumping his brother and knocking him unconscious before smuggling him away on the plane. With a shake of his head he willed the thought away. Mathis wouldn’t do that, Margo might, but not Mathis. Most likely…

Pulling out his phone again Jeremy scrolled through Facebook absently, looking up every few minutes to scan the crowd before glancing back down vaguely disappointed every time he didn’t see Jean’s tall figure.  

Around forty minutes had passed when Jeremy looked up from his phone for the third time in five minutes to find light grey eyes watching him.

Jeremy’s breath caught.

Jean stood there staring at him, a slightly bewildered expression gracing his face for some reason. Maybe Mathis had knocked him unconscious and dragged him onto the plane.

A grin broke over Jeremy’s face and before he could register his thoughts Jeremy was moving.

Jean met him halfway enveloping Jeremy in a warm hug.

“Hi Jean.” Jeremy’s voice was muffled by Jean’s shoulder, but if the little huff of a laugh he let out was any indication Jean had heard him.

“Jeremy.” Jean leaned back to look at him and with a frown Jeremy noticed the dark bruise decorating Jean’s left cheek.

“Jean?”

Jean shook his head before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Jeremy’s lips. “It’s good to see you,” he mumbled, his accent thick with emotion Jeremy couldn’t begin to describe.

“I’ve missed you.” Jeremy smiled running a hand through Jean’s hair. It had gotten longer he noticed.      

A small smile crossed Jean’s face. “I’ve missed you too.”

“Come on, we should go get your bags,” Jeremy suggested, lacing their fingers together.

“Yes,” Jean agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it. This is the first fic I've ever written and I honestly had no clue what I was doing for most of it. It was originally only supposed to be a 2k oneshot and then I got carried away...  
> I might make this into a series... maybe...  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!  
> Edit: Lol I have been informed that it is proper to put a way people can reach you so if you want to chat or anything here is my [tumblr](http://flighty-fox.tumblr.com/)


End file.
